Nobody but you
by ophiliakhaos
Summary: [AU] Inu-Yasha broke every form of communication and relationship with Kagome years ago. Four years later Sango and Miroku announce they're getting married, Inu-Yasha couldn't be more thrilled, till they tell him a ghost from the past would be there. Will Kagome and Inu use this second chance to make things right, or will everything fall apart once again?
1. Hope you're happy

**AN: **** This is my first fic in about, 7 Years. Has been a looong time. This peice was originally a sailor moon fic. I Just wasnt feeling it as such, so decided to re vamp it. Thinking this set of charcters fit better.**

**Any questions please ask. I will address them.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the right to the Inu-Yasha characters or anything associated with it.. There. Disclaimer.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 1****: Hope you're happy.**

**Four years ago:**

The sun was shining bright, it's golden rays cascaded onto my skin, like a warm kiss. The sky's were the palest blue, no cloud in site. Birds chirped happily and people went about today as if nothing in this world could go wrong.

It was truly a beautiful day. Why did it have to be a beautiful day? This just makes things a billion times more difficult.

Biting my lip I tried not to think about what was about to happen. I knew deep down when he said he needed to "Talk." what he wanted to discuss wasn't going to be good. I didn't need a fancy degree to notice that. Didn't help as much either when I realized he asked me to meet him at a crowded cafe. This had _'It's not you. It's me.' _written all over it.

I wasn't even surprised. He had been pulling away from me for a while now. I had just hoped he was stressed, getting a criminal law degree couldn't be a walk in a park. I know School was becoming a toll. Yet I had hopes once the summer came things would straighten out. Guess I was wrong.

I watched as the crowed that surrounded me part to make way for a person determined to get to this spot. He stopped for a second, panic filling his eyes. Locking eyes with him felt like a punch to the gut. What was going on in his mind? Quickly just as soon as they were made he lost his gaze. He looked so unlike the man I fell in love with. There was no love there. Made tears burn behind my eyes.

Oh god. My heart dropped. This is really happening.

"Thanks for meeting me." His voice, so rough, like he hadn't slept. His clothes and hair looked the part. Like all night he tossed and turned.

Sitting across from me I noticed he didn't try to make eye contact again. Was this as hard for him? Anger surged through me. Who is he to be upset? He was leaving _me!_

"Thank you for making this happen in public." I spat so much venom. I liked having the anger inside me. i could wrap it around me an protect me from the hurt and sadness I should have been experiencing.

" I'm sorry...I didn't want things to go this way..You know I care about you. I love you from the bottom of my heart...but right now..I..I just can't do this. Maybe once.." The words tumbled out of his lips like he was unable to hold it in any longer.

I raised my hand. " Don't you **dare** finish that sentence." Not being able to hold it back anymore I felt the hot tears pour down my cheeks. "Don't you lie to me Inu-yasha...do me that one solid.

He snapped his head up, and If I wasn't positive I could have swore I saw tears in his eye. He quickly looked away. Laughing harshly. "Fine. It's not working. I don't want to string you along anymore." Looking back at me his face was a blank mask. "That what you wanna hear."

"No..." I stared Into the eyes of the one person who I thought would never break me like this. My heart shattered. Unable to keep the pain from my face I felt the anger I was using leak away. All i could feel was the heartache. I wanted to be stronger then this."Why...why now?"

Making sure he made no eye contact . " I can't...I'm sorry Kagome I can't do this. I love you, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. If we keep this going it's just going to get worse. We haven't been the same in a while. Better to end it before it ."

"So just give up?"

"YES!" banging his fist down, people around us paused an stared before continuing on. Getting himself under control he continued." Yes, I can't hurt you anymore then i9 already am."

"To late. You've broken me."

He looked at me for the first time, Like what i said had affected him deeper then it appeared. Shaking his head, "I'm...I...I got to go." He stood up, and paused. " I really am sorry...It...Once this all blows over..we should try to be friends.." I sat there speechless, as he got up an all but ran from the table we had been seated at.

I sat there for a while staring off into the direction of the only person I ever let into my heart run away. It felt like forever. People hurried around me, I didn't care. Nothing mattered. My heart was in a million pieces.

I thought id have been able to take this better but that was a silly disillusion. it felt like I wasn't apart of this world anymore. I was invisible. How do you heal a wound on the soul?How would I go on from here?

I gave him my all..Never again. Never again will I trust or love someone like this again. I won't give someone that power over my love again. I won't be someones fool again. I won't be broken again.

_Damn you Inu-Yasha...damn you._

* * *

**Present:**

**Inu-Yasha**

I stared as my best-friend embraced his girl-friend. Or should I say _fiance_. We all sat around the stone table they had outside their small little home, little torches blazed around us in a attempt to keep the pesky bugs at bay. Our only source of light were those torches. They flickered and caste shadows as I started at my friend, who only had eyes for Sango.

I had traveled here a few days ago leaving the city to come spend half a week with Miroku for his bachelor party. The wedding was literally in a few days. They didn't show a sign of being nervous. They were completely head over for each other.

I felt a smile break on my face. I truly was happy for Miroku and Sango. They been through a lot, an managed to stay together.

That thought Kinda made me feel like shit. _I gave up so easily on every relationship I've ever been in at the first sigh of struggle. _It all made me thing back to _her. _It ended four years ago and she still managed to cling to the back of my mind. She was in the past..a past that to this day I regret.

I didn't regret her...but I regret how it ended. I don't know If I had the chance if I could go back would I change it. I'm to damn hard headed, i'd probably fuck it all up again.

" Inu-Yasha? You look deep in thought."

startled out of my reminiscing. I managed a half lipped smile. " Just thinking of some past things...You know how that goes."

"If I delve to far into my past Sango will have my balls as a wedding dress decoration. So not really."

"Damn straight I will." Smiling Sango mimed clipping of Mirokus balls, his face never losing the adoration for her.

"They're all your's baby."

"Oh I'm aware." By the sounds of it Sango had made a move to grope him, hitting right on target. It lasted a second before she returned her hand an blushed deeply as she looked back up at Inu-Yasha. Completely forgetting they had company.

"Don't tease. Prove it, they've been dying for your affection all night."

"Lets not scar Inu-Yasha dear."

"He might like watching."

Laughing I tried to steer things from Miroku's manly bits. " So weddings in a few day's guys nervous?"

"More nervous for you honestly." Sango smile, but at my puzzled look her head snapped to Miroku who stiffened. Clearly he fucked up. "You didn't tell him yet did you?"

"I been meaning to, Slipped my mind." Trying to smile his was through it, he leveled me with a _Fuck, shits about to go one of two ways._ look.

"Miroku...what did you forget to tell me?"

"I can't believe you Miroku. He's your best man! The wedding's in 3 days!"

"It was a honest mistake!"

Cutting in the lovers spat I looked at them both. " Guys...whats going on? Everything ok?"

Rubbing his face and sighing deeply Miroku held his hands out. " Listen..I forgot to tell you. And this was all last minute, Sango didn't know till the last second.."

"Don't try an pass it on me!" Sango growled. Turning towards me defensively she pleaded,"I told him a week ago!"

"Fine! Dude...Kagome is Sango's maid of honor. She's going to be here."

I felt the world slip from under my feet. I mean or course I knew she was going to be there. Miroku and Sango were just as much her friend as mine. Still it never really dawned on me. Hearing it made a pit in my stomach form.

"And." Sango leveled him with another stare.

How could this get any worse?

"She's staying with us?" Pulling Sango onto his lap he tried to use her as a human shiled in case I lost it. Ass.

I just sat there. "She...um she knows I'm staying here to right? Or do you guys..."

"No!" Both shouted at once, Looking at Miroku , Sango shook her head. A sign that she was going to attempt to take reigns. " She knows you will be here. She said there would be no problems. We just want you both here with us. That is if you think you can stand to be this close to her?"

What could I say? This was their home, we both were their friends. What about Kagome? She had to hate me. God the next three days were going to be interesting.

"Uh yea, That's fine. I mean i can handle it. I think I need a beer. I'll be back in a minute."

What was about to happen?


	2. Come back home

**AN:**** Thanks to anyone who showed interest in this :) The review,favs and likes really do make a difference.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own no rights to Inu-Yasha. i do not make a profit from this.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 2: Come back home.**

**Kagome:**

_Deep breaths. You need to calm down._

Standing in a crowded airport I felt like had a case of da ja vu. Felt like I was invisible, everyone around me couldn't see just hustled to a late flight, smiled or laugh with a friend. Here I was about to face demons. And all I could see around me were the people.

I hadn't really thought to much about it. Then I got here and realized, I was going to see _him_. A part of me said, _fuck this go back home!_ I just couldn't do that to Sango. God help me i loved her to much an wanted to be there to see her at her happiest moment. Even with that dark cloud hanging over. It was her wedding she needed me. I could suck it up an play ball.

Truth was, I had these old emotions resurfacing. I felt like a addict, Like seeing him would make me relapse. Was this what they felt like? Was I going to be tempted by the evil fruit? Will looking at him just once make this wall I build topple?

I thought I'd be prepared this time around. I thought if I ever had to face Inu-Yasha again I'd be prepared, stronger. In the depths of my heart I know no matter how long time had passed, he would always be there. a leech inside my soul unable to detach him and finally be rid of him.

A sick part of me still loved him after all these years, but there was also a part that had grown ugly and gnarled over the years. Bitter resentment took place and held over the love. I was hurt and angry. How was I going to manage this week? I guess the old saying _'Only time will tell.'_ was going to be put to the test.

I looked at my watch, 12:15 my flight didn't depart till 1:30. I had some time to sit an pull myself together. I could an would do this. I had to. I wouldn't let that ass win this.

Let's face it with Inu-Yasha there was going to be difficulties. He was as stubborn as they come. I knew the moment I agreed to this I would be uncovering those skeletons. Was time to clean out my closets. I needed to move on.

" I love you. Have a safe trip an come back to me in one piece."

Turning my head , my current thought got side tracked as I watched a couple saying their good byes. A man and women stood staring into each others eyes like this was the last time they'd ever get to hold one another.

A sting of sadness rippled through me. They looked so happy. Smiling, kissing. They looked so in love. I could remember a time when I was like that. Yet that had ended in misery.

Shaking myself I gathered my suitcase an started towards my terminal. I didn't have time for this crap. I needed to get over myself. I was going to be put through the blender this week. And hell or high water I was going to come out the victor.

* * *

**Inu-Yasha:**

"No. You are TRYING to set me up for failure!" I stared at Miroku like he had finally gone crazy. This was NOT happening. I could understand how they wanted their friend here to celebrate with them.

I know they haven't seen her in forever, it would be totally selfish for me to tell them she couldn't be here. But what they were asking me was just not happening. It had been four years since we seen each other, things have changed. We have changed.

From what little Intel I've gathered over the years Kagome had moved away shortly after our break. I wasn't trying to stalk her. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. That even sounded lame to me.

And ok I **might** have seen if she was currently dating. In my defense she had her life in the glory of the internet, everyone was on it airing out their public laundry. And from what I seen Kagome was doing good for herself. She had gone to school and become a fully licensed nurse. Apparently working at a nice private doctors office as well. It was nice to see her doing well.

" Listen. i know we kinda just shoved this on you. I'm sorry. We honestly have been thinking of ways to break this to you. I mean, you two are both in our lives. We love you both. We haven't seen Kagome In years, an we also want you there."

I felt like a jerk. Sango just wanted her best friend home for her special day.

"Inu really, if we didn't have to go finish up the fine little details of caters, and where the hell people are sitting we'd go get ehr ourselves." Miroku gave me an apoloegetic stare. I knew he meant what he said.

"I honestly do feel bad for asking this of you. "

Still a part of me wanted them to take my side. Which instantly made me feel horrible. They shouldn't have to choose between the two of us. They loved us, an being in the cross fire was unfair to them. An that's what was going to happen. There was bound to be friction with me an Kagome.

I sighed I couldn't believe I was going to do this. This was going to be hell on earth. I just hoped Kagome didn't freak when she saw me. An she would since I was going to be the first person she saw. Welcome home! Here's your ex!

"I'll do it..listen I'm a grown up, an Kagome is smart an reasonable enough I'm sure. If it gets out of hand at least it will be there an not here. Ok? Don't worry. I got this." I stood up Grumbling. I said I'd do it. Didn't mean I had to like it." Well better hit the road if I wanna make it on time. You guys owe me big."

Please let this go.

* * *

**Kagome:**

It had taken longer then I expected. Our flight got delayed an hour due to a storm. I had to rush and call Sango since she was picking me up. I felt bad making her wait, but what did I expect? Nothing but bad things for this trip. Should prepare me for this weekend at least.

Rushing to baggage claim I found my way to the entrance where people usually huddle waiting for their love ones. Looking around I didn't see Sango nor Miroku. Hope they didn't forget I was coming. Pulling my phone I started dialing. Maybe they were just stuck in traffic.

The phone didn't get past the first ring before I dropped my phone in utter horror. No...no...she wouldn't. I felt my blood drain from my face. She did.

Standing across the room stood the one person I less expected to come get me. Son of a bitch.

Oh Sango i'm going to ring your neck when i see you.

Looking back and forth I could only guess he was looking for me. A look of panic rid his face. A small piece of me felt glad for that. I'd let his sweat bullets before I caught his attention.

He hadn't yet notice me so it gave me time to inspect him. The years had been kind to him. Of course they would.

He hadn't changed a bit in the past four years. His usually long hair was held back in what I could only assume a braid, it gave off the illusion that his hair was short and close to his head. I knew he'd never cut all the beautiful black hair.

He wore faded jeans and a simple white tee that hugged him, it let me see some slight chest definition. Inu had been working out it seemed. If I didn't hate him so much I'd appreciate how fit he looked, but since i hated his face

As if had heard my thoughts Inu-Yasha turned his head in my direction. I couldn't make out the expression on his face. He had always done that. Masked his emotions. Was a brick in the wall hat had led to part of the demise of our relationship.

"Hey."

One word. I felt a shiver. And hated myself for it. Do. Not. Even.

" Hi..."

"So as you see I'm not Sango."

I stared. Really? That's what you say first after 4 years? "Yea I see that. Where is Sango. I have a choice few words for her." I made the heat stick to every word. I wanted it know I wasn't to pleased to be here with him. it was my first day back dammit. They could have kept the bastard at bay...Till the wedding.

"They had wedding things to finish up. Believe me I didn't want to be the first thing you came home to."

""Well aren't you just the charmer."

"Kagome.." He spoke in a warning tone. like I was pushing it. In my mind I wasn't pushing it enough.

"Don't. Ok. Listen we both know this is awkward. lets just. Get this over with."

What could I say? What was there to say? This had awkward written all over it.

"Right...Listen I know this is weird...but I'm doing them a favor." His tone became defensive and more aggressive. Clearly my response or lack of didn't go well for him.

"Sorry I was such a task. What a burden I must be on you oh so busy life." How could I ever think this man would change?

"Oh sunshine you have no idea," An angry snort," This is going to be fun."

"Whatever Casanova." shoving my bag into his arms I started my way towards the exit. "For once just make yourself useful. lets get this over with." Here I thought I'd have feelings of mussy love. Wrong. I had feelings alright. More like I wanted to deck him in he arrogant face. I took off of work for this?

God I hated that man.

Welcome Home Kagome. Welcome home.


	3. Road to recovery

**AN: ****Any questions please ask. I will address them. 2 chapters in a day. Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the right to the Inu-Yasha characters or anything associated with it.. There. Disclaimer.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 3: Road to recovery.**

**Inu-Yasha:**

God this women.

Really, who knew four years would turn you into such a massive raging bitch.

I stalked towards where Kagome had stormed off. She wasn't the only one unhappy with this arrangement. I didn't want to be here dealing with her. I was just doing a damn favor. Why was I getting my head bit off?

I wasn't dealing with this. Something had to be said. " Listen princess..."

I stopped when I saw her. It was like I was seeing her for the first time in years. She stood there leaning again the wall, arms clutched close to her chest. Head bent, I watched as her raven colored hair slide to cover a part of her face. She looked the same as she did four years ago. Stunningly beautiful.

This was going to be hard. I didn't wanna fight with her, but god did she bring the worse out in me.

I couldn't explain it. I just knew I couldn't tear into her ass. I knew this had to be hard on her. That look on her face alone let me know she was struggling. I truly did leave her broken. That had always sat at the back of my mind.

I had hurt her so many years ago. I can't keep blaming her, but something had to give. We could get along for the sake of our friends. We didn't have to remain bitter.

"hey, I'm parked over here." Bundling up my pride, I restrained from being an ass. i could be nice. Sometimes.

She looked at me and nodded. I would kill to know what she was thinking. Her anger seemed to have dissipated. She just looked exhausted. She had to be prepping herself this whole time.

Turning I started walking, hoping she followed me as I lugged her suitcase towards my car. Thing weight nearly as much as I did.

"Jesus women you're here a weekend. Did you pack your whole life in this thing?"

"I had to be prepared ass." flashing a mischievous smile," it's a special occasion. I had free reign on picking a dress, so i brought like 6 for Sango to go over with me."

"Some things never change." She has always been a pack rat.

She stopped right before she could come with a smart remark. She stood and stared at my car like it was something she wasn't expecting "Wow...you seriously still have this thing."

Running around the back I popped her suitcase in the trunk. Making my way up to the front where she was I couldn't help but smile. Leaning against the hood I stared at Kagome who still had that surprised look on her face.

"Yep, she's my baby." I affectionately patted my baby. I loved this car. I had bought this Pontiac 1968 GTO when I had gotten into law school. A job well done. I took care of her like she was my child.

Looking up I saw Kagome run her fingers over the hood. We had great memory's in this up she shook her head, "Some things really don't change do they?"

I just stood there and stared as she made her way to the passenger side. What did that mean? Shaking myself I got in, started my baby and pulled out. I hope the ride there wasn't as choking as picking Kagome up was.

* * *

We had been on the road for little over an hour. Silence was all we experienced. Would it be rude if I turned the music on? Was she just waiting for me to say something?

"This silence is really awkward Inu-Yasha."

"Yea..I just.."

"Don't know what to say?"

"Yea." I glanced at her as she nodded slowly. Least she understood how I felt. She felt the same.

" I," Laughing nervous she shifted so she could watch me as she talked." I always envisioned us meeting again."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I always thought I'd be this smoking hot bomb shell, i'd see you and let you have it."

"Why not let me have it?" I felt my heart thump in my chest. She was a smoking hot bomb shell. Looking at her here in my car, it was like things had never ended. Have my feelings ever changed?

"What's the point...you know? I held a grudge for 4 years..No point in really letting you know, what you clearly already know."

"I know."

"You don't know. You ripped my heart out. "

licking my dry lips I stole a glance, she was staring so intently at me." Kagome..I've said it a hundred times. I'll say it a hundred more. I'm sorry how things went. I was a stupid kid. I know you can't forget, but can you try to forgive me?"

"I.." turning to look out the minute she stopped. The minutes seemed to drag, I could have sworn I waited hours for a reply. " I can't promise you. I'm angry. I even hated you. I will try though. Maybe once this wedding business is done we can sit and hash everything out."

I sat there focusing the road and the words she just said. It's true. I always knew she hated me just a little. I had always hoped things ended differently but they never did. This could be the world giving me a second chance. I could make up for the shit I did to her.

" Truce then." Breathing a sigh of relief I prayed a little. Don't let me fuck this up. Because dear god we had some unfinished business for sure.

* * *

**:D I have sooo many ideas for this! Ican't wait! Get ready for fights because its bound to happen!**


	4. Stay with me tonight

**AN: ****My goal is to upload at least a chapter a day. Try being the key word. I have this and one other Inu fic I'm working on.**

**This particular chapter contains some adult situations. So if you're not 18 an sex makes you squeamish proooob should not read lol.**

**I didn't think it would take me 4 hours to write this but it did lol. hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the right to the Inu-Yasha characters or anything associated with it.. There. Disclaimer.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 4: Stay with me tonight.**

We made it to Sango's and Miroku's with no more incident. I spoke a silent pray for that one small blessing. Even though we called a truce didn't mean things would go well. I was still angry, an wasn't ready to fully make up. My guard was still up, no time soon was I going to let it down either.. He had hurt me, I wasn't ready to let him back in.

I knew I had my work cut out for me. That moment in the car was something. Just seeing his old muscle car brought back some flushing memories. enough to had made me a bit damp. I'd be a liar if I didn't confess to at least lust. He was a attractive man.

Not to mention it had been a long time since I had any male contact. My body might be up and willing for a tryst, but this heart of mine was on lock down till further notice.

"Kagome!"

Not finishing my though I was startled by a full force body slam. Surprised that I manged to remain standing, my body took the impact . laughing I gently patted Sango's back. "Nice to see you to."

"I missed you!"

"I missed you just as much Sango. Maybe even more."

"I'm so happy you made it. Sorry about who picked you up...I wouldn't have sent him if I could have gone." Making a face I knew she really didn't plan on sending him after me.

"It's fine I figured as much." lightly punching her, "You do owe me a drink for that mess."

"How was he? Do I need to straighten him out?" Pulling back i watched amused as she cracker her knuckles, preparing for a battle no doubt she would win.

I shrugged. "He was Inu-Yasha." If she wanted to deck him I wouldn't protest. As long as she allowed me one hit myself.

Nodding as if that's all she needed to hear she smiled. "I really am happy you're here. I don't know what I would do without you." Another spine crushing hug engulfed me. He enthusiasm was clear.

"I can see." breaking free of her vice grip I stepped back. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. I hated being gone this long from her. She was my best friend. When I left I didn't realize I would be affecting her just as much.

" I grabbed your bag. Want me to take it in for you?" I had forgotten Inu-Yasha was here. Trying to keep to much disappointment off my face I turned around and reached out.

"I can take it from here Sango can show me my room."

"No need I know where it is, your next to me."

My arm remained out. Our rooms were next to each other? Why did that make me nervous. I looked at Sango for support, she simple shrugged her delicate shoulders.

Shock must have shown on my face. A shit eating grin crept onto Inu-Yasha's face. "Don't worry your virtue...or what's left of it is safe." Oh he was so going to get decked.

"Sorry, those are the only room's we have."

"It's fine. " It wasn't but I am not going to stress Sango any more then I know she is. Having me and Inu together must be nerve wracking. You just didn't know what we were going to say or do to each other.

Turning to Inu I smiled "Come on Jeeves lead the way."

Mumbling under his breath Inu-Yasha lead the way into Sango's home, I watched s he bee lined down a hall with a set of three doors. Turning left at he first door I assumed it was mine and followed him. Reaching the door I watched as he threw the suitcase on the bed.

The room was set in various shades of green. The walls were a forest green, a few paintings depicting forest and fields filled of beautiful flowers with butterfly's hovering over them hung around the room. Window drapes hung closed, they were a green they almost looked like a bed itself was even darker green, and at touch was soft as feathers. Sango must have put alot of time into her guest rooms. It was beautiful.

Spotting a door I pointed "Closet?"

"No. We uh share a bathroom as well."

Oh. It gets even better. I looked around and saw the bay window. least I had a nice view. I would have to thank Sango later for giving me a the good room.

I looked over and caught Inu-Yasha staring. Feeling a bit self conscious and grumpy from my flight and car ride, I snapped," Can I help you?"

"A thank you would suffice." I watched as he gritted his teeth an barked out a response.

"Thank you." I bite back a smart remark. i didn't want to make him any mad. he had been though he was an ass.

"Don't strain to hard princess might pop a blood vessel."

"I know something else I wanna pop..." So much for being nice. I took a step towards him ready to finally get my blow in.

"Go ahead. You have one shot women. " He matched my step an moved even closer. it looked like a show down at the ok coral. Who would be the first to draw blood?

"I don't know how I deal with you!"

"I know how I'm going to put up with you, I'm going to go drink away my brain cells!" Seething I watched as he stormed off.

Things were off to a great start. Not even two seconds alone an already we were at each others throats. Our truce was slowly taking a nose dive.

* * *

I had kept my self busy the remainder of the day, helping Sango with what little things still needed to be done for the wedding as well as dinner. If had been fun being with her again. It was like we had never spent any time apart.

"So I saw Inu-Yasha storm from your room and straight for the beer, what happened?"

We stood in Sango's small kitchen while we cut an prepared salads for the dinner. It was a beautiful night so we decided to enjoy it outside. Miroku and I had assumed Inu were outside grilling and setting up, while we stood here preparing everything else.

" I might have snapped at him." Making sure to keep my eyes on the lettuce, I avoided Sango's gave as it burned a hole in me.

"Kagome..."

"I know! I really am trying to be nice it's just hard...He's an idiot." My anger got the best of me as I violently brutalized the lettuce. If I wasn't careful id take my hand off in rage.

"He's not an idiot," I snorted." Ok well he has his moment's, but don't you think its more then that?"

I looked at her. The look on her face suggested more. She was kidding right? She wasn't hinting at what I thought was she.

"Sango...if you say what I think you do...I'll scream."

"Kagome you guys didn't really have a close. Maybe you two fight so much because theres still a attraction an you both are steadily denying it."

I screamed , Miroku popped his head in only to be shooed away by Sango. Turning dark eyes on me she glowered. " Don't be dramatic. Whatever deny it."

Going back to work we stood in a harsh silence.

I had told myself a million times I hated him. Did I really? Was I really just denying it? I know I wanted to I did, but it would be stupid if I thought I was over him. I clearly wasn't. I was just stubborn, an defensive. Sighing I stopped turning to Sango.

"Fine, yea I still have feelings." Holding my hand up I stopped her from going any father with the smile on her face. "I'm not going to try an reconcile. He hurt me, and I can't take him doing the same thing again. i refuse."

"People change you know. He's not the same as he was then."

"He's still just as hot headed, how do you know he wont just bail?"

"Because.." She stopped and looked out the window, looking into nothing . She paused as if collecting her thoughts. "You weren't there after. he felt horrible. He still does. Believe me...he's changed, he may not show it. "

"He felt horrible." Hissing I turned cold eyes on Sango. "I was the one dumped!"

"And you left. You didn't give him a chance to change." I stood there shocked. Looking at my best friend I felt for the first time her anger and sadness. I had took the cowards way out. I just left, I left so I would see reminders of him every day. If I had stayed would things have been different?

"I'm sorry ...Your right. I don't want to fight with you. Lets just drop it." I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. No words were needed to be said, she knew I was sorry, and I knew I was forgiven.

Going back to work Sango left it alone, and not wanting to fight with her I let it go. No matter what she said I know what I felt. And I would never trust that man with my hear again.

* * *

I had kept my distance from Inu-Yasha the rest of the day. I didn't want to anger him any farther. Every time he saw me he would mumble an wander off in the other direction. True to his word he did indeed have a few drinks. By the time we were all sitting down for dinner he was well into a good buzz.

We were forced to stay near each other long enough during dinner. He didn't try nicetys with me and I didn't speak a word to him. he must have heard me and Sango's conversation ealier. I'm pretty sure everyone did. It wasn't quiet. Not worrying to much about it I went on with dinner.

Sango and Miroku laughed an joked, And I'd occasionally chime in. Inu-Yasha had sat in total silence. I tried not to let his mood bother me. Something just didn't feel right. id catch him watching me here an there. like he had something to say but wouldn't. I'm sure the moment we were alone together he'd let me have it.

I wasn't looking forward to that one bit.

The chatter decreased the later it got, the lights flickered and grew lower letting us know it was getting late.

I watched as Miroku leaned in and whispered something to Sango. Blushing profusely she nodded. I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see someone happy.

" Well guys its late were going to call it a night. I will see you bright and early." Not waiting for a response Miroku scooped up Sango throwing her over his should as he ran through the Terrence doors and back into the darkness that claimed the hallway of rooms.

"Don't have her up all night we got dress things to handle!" Doubting they head me I sighed.

The silence that filled the table was thick, I had no idea what to or if anything ashould be said. Not making eye contact the whole night had been my excuse to ignore the fact Inu-Yasha was sitting on a bubble that at any moment would pop.

Not standing it another moment I stood to turn in for the night, the moment I was almost threw the door I paused as he cleared his throat. Looking over I saw his full gaze on me. One finger waved as he attempted to point at me. Shit.

"We...we need to talk. Now."

I wasn't ready for this.

Shit.

* * *

I might have been slightly drunk. I had my emotions to blame. I had let them get the best of me, but when it came to Kagome I always let my emotions get the best of me.

"No we really don't." i watched as she put her defense into place,I felt her turn cold. She was readying for the worse.

" Whats going on? What are we doing?"

"Nothing. There is nothing."

"Don't lie to yourself. You feel just as much as I do...We have unfinished business." I walked around the table and inched closer to her. I couldn't fight it anymore I needed to be near her. Alcohol or no alcohol. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I had missed her.

Even if we were fighting it seemed to have sent sparks through was always like that. Every time we fought we still manage to feel the passion and fire. She was a hell fire, and I wanted to burn in her presence. I know I made a mistake years ago, but I suffered long enough for them.

"No. I feel nothing." Looking at her I watched as she tried to hide her emotions. She was trying to convince herself. And failing.

"Stop lying to yourself. I have said sorry, grow up and get over it."

"What happened to after the wedding we'd talk?" I watched as she bite her lip, She didn't want to do this right now. To bad I did.

"I want to talk now."

"You're drunk." She began to walk a round me and back to the house. I wasn't done with her. She wasn't walking away from me.

"I don't have the patients to argue anymore." Growling I yanked her closer. The look in her eyes were fear. I know she wasn't scared of me. I would never harm her. Only left her feelings. i knew she cared. She could deny it all she wanted. i wasn't a fool.

"Inu-Yasha..what.." I didn't let her finish her sentence I slammed my mouth against hers. I let all my frustrated, and lust fall into that kiss. I wanted her to know and feel what I felt. She resisted , trying to pull away then as if being unable to stop allowed herself to fall apart. Wrapping her arms around my neck she allowed the kiss to go deeper. she pulled herself close to my chest I felt her breast press against my chest .

I moaned not being able to hold it anymore lifting her by the ass I carried her towards my room. Her legs round around my waist, our mouths were still locked together. Her hands found their way into my hair, pulling gently. She needed this just as I did.

Crashing into the door I slammed it shut with one foot, leading her to the bed I tossed here, a shrill giggle left her mouth as she bounced up into the air. Once down she looked straight at me, desire and need written all over her face.

I walked slowly over to her, pulling my shirt up and over my head I threw it not caring where it landed. I pulled her close once again the second I got on the bed, I needed this. I missed being this close to her.

"Inu..."

"Shh...don't." I didn't want her to get in her own head and ruin this. Whatever happens happens. Claiming her lips again I ran my tongue over her lip, gently nipping it like I had wanted to earlier. I earned my self a satisfying sigh from her. Urging her mouth open I kissed her softly, I wanted to savor this. it had been to long.

My hands roamed over her waist, hitting the hem of her shirt i pulled it , one swift moment I had it flung and discarded with my own. By the luck of the gods she had done bra less, making it even easier for me.

Gently squeezing one nipple I bent and took the other a hold in my mouth biting i\and sucking. I enjoyed the gasp an groans Kagome produced from this small act. This was just the start.

Releasing her breast I trailed kissed down from one breast, to her navel and stopping right where her the waist of her jeans started. The looks he gave me was enough for me to know she wouldn't protest with my next little act.

Yanking her jeans off I stopped to look down and just admired at what was before me. God she was even more beautiful then the last time I saw her.

"Something wrong?" Insecurity gnawed at her. id din't like that tone one bit. I would do anything to make her never sound like that a again. Tonight i'd show her just how much nothing was wrong.

"You're fucking perfect."

I didn't waste a second, hooking my fingers in the waistband of her panties I slide them off, parting her legs to get the best view I've seen in a while. I stood there staring down at her, loving every second of seeing her in this position. I never thought id do this again. Leaning down I parted her lips using my tongue I licked that sweet spot.

Kagome shuddered and called out above me, Her hands finding their way back to my hair again she guided me. All but begging me to continue.

I lick and suck on her most sensitive part. her hips bucked as she struggled to remain in control. Feeling her about to burst, I moved away, leaving cold air to brush against her she cried in protest and raised her hips begging for more.

Moving up along her chest I left a burning trail of soft kisses in my wake, her cries and please didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you want this Kagome?"

"God yes." She barely managed to get a word out, she was beyond wanting it. She needed it.

"Remember you said it."

Kicking my pants and briefs onto the floor I climbed back onto the bed next to a withering Kagome. Her hands roamed from my shoulders, feeling my chest, and lower. I hissed from pleasure. urging her knees apart I positioned myself again.

The tip of my erection pressed against her opening. Teasing I moved slowly, feeling her nails digging in she whimpered arching her hips to get me in deeper. Not being able to contain myself any more I found my self losing control and slipping all the way into her slick warm walls.

Moaning I moved with her, every arch she did I would meet with a thrust, a back and forth of trusting in and out. her legs wound their way around my waist, holding on for dear life, her fingers digging deeper. I'd be bleeding for sure at the end of this.

"Inu..." Hearing her call my name out made me even more excited, Her voice full of panic she was close. Moving faster losing any sense of a rhythm. Faster and faster, I found myself losing control. Crying out we climaxed right along with each other other. I shuddered as she smiled and loosening her hold of me.

"Well...that's a way to end a day of fighting."

Pulling out I shuddered again,She was so unbelievably tight and warm. A part of me wanted to just stay that way for a while. Rolling over I pulled her into my arms. Gently kissing her temple I felt her cuddle close.

It had been to long. To god damn long.

Before I could enjoy the moment any longer i felt her grow silent. "Whats wrong?"

She stayed silent, as if choosing her words carefully. This wasn't going to be good."You're right Inu..I still have feelings."

Maybe not as bad as I thought.

"But..I cant open up like before. I refuse to be hurt again...This was just sex. This isn't a oh were back together again thing." She turned and looked me in the eyes. I saw so much raw emotions flow through her face I knew there was no changing her mind. I had royally jacked her heart. and she wasn't going to make this easy. "If you can handle that..."

What could I say or do. If I said no I lose her, I say yes I'm just hurting myself.I felt my own heart shatter a bit. I missed her, but I also know she was scared. Kissing her lightly on the lips I smiled.I could sacrifice my feelings for a while. "Sure. No emotions."

She nodded staring at me for a second she kissed me back. "I'm going to go get cleaned up..want me to leave you alone?"

I shook my head. i wasn't going to lose a change at holding her again."Stay with me tonight..No strings attached. " Smiling she gathered up her cloths and walked to the small bathroom that joined our rooms. I watched as she walked to the room and closed the door.

Falling back i stared at the ceiling. I listened as she turned the water on and climb into the shower. This wasn't how I planned it. Not to be one to give up I knew what I had to do. if I really wanted her back, id just have to show her I changed. And I always got what I wanted.


	5. Afterglow

**AN****: Hey! Took the weekend off to be with my kiddo and husband ,but I'm back! Like I've posted on my profile and my other fic I'll be linking my deviantart page soon so people can check out some things ive done for my stories. Anyways on to chapter...5!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything related to Inu-Yasha, I do not make a profit.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 5: Afterglow.**

"You did what!"

"Sango hush keep your voice down." I looked around the room, a few women curiously looked in our direction, Giving them a scathing look they instantly turned away. I returned my attention to Sango and glared. "Really women keep it down."

I walked past her to examine a row of dresses. The dresses I had bought didn't match her other brides maids so we were here for her fitting and hoping for a miracle I could find myself a dress. Only two days till the wedding. Not like there was any pressure.

"I'm just shocked you know? One minute you hate his face the next he's down south and you...what together?" I wanted to smack that eagerness out of her voice.

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yea seriously. We just two adults enjoying a good time."

I watched as Sango pressed her lips together, she help back which I appreciated.

"Listen it just happened ok? He was drunk and we both clearly needed a good screwing." I turned to look at her,. her face still held a edge of sadness. Did she really want us back together that bad? why?

"That's all and good...just."

"What?" I could feel myself getting defensive and angry. I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. i was just conflicted.

"Don't get his hopes up is all."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at Sango as she turn her back to me to consult the seamstress about her dress. Get his hopes up? he agreed to out arrangement. He was fine with this being nothing more then sex. Why would his hopes be up?

I walked around Sango to see her face ,she wasn't escaping or dismissing me that fast. "What do you mean get his hopes up?"

Sighing in frustration Sango pegged me with a look. "You are not this dense Kagome. You know what I'm talking about."

"Clearly I missed this train."

"Don't get snippy with me. Listen your asked I'm answering. its clear Inu-Yasha wants more then sex. He missed you, maybe you should stop being a stubborn brat an admit to yourself it's the same."

"No."

"Fine whatever just drop it then. I have enough stress." She turned to continue talking to her seamstress. ive been dismissed for the time being.

Storming back to the rack of dresses I angrily flipped through them. I wasn't even really looking at them. I was angry. I was angry with myself, Inu-Yasha and Sango always managed to find them selves in my cross fire. . How had I let myself get back into this mess? I slept with Inu-Yasha, that really wasn't what I meant to do. It just happened. The moment was there and we both had so much built up emotions it was bound to ahppen.

I couldn't keep lying to myself. I had feelings for the idiot, Sango was right. I wasn't angry with her. i was mad she was right. I couldn't keep saying how it meant nothing to me,.It meant the damn world to me.

I slowly made my way back to Sango. She was ignoring me the best she could, i had hurt her feelings yet again. Grabbing her hand I sighed. "Your right...again. I'm sorry. I'm just so.."

"Confused?"

"Exactly. Sango I'm so deep in I don't know what to do."

"How about you stop thinking."

I looked at her confused. She shook her head, stepping down from the dais she was on she sat down on the couch in the little shop, patting the empt seat next to her I followed.

" Stop trying to analyze the relationship, the what ifs could of. Just go with it. If something happens Kagome let it happen. Leave the damn past where it is the past. Inu has more then bore the weight of what he did. Can't he just end his punishment?"

Again she was beyond right. I needed to just stop thinking and let happen, happen. I was going to hold a part back, but if we could really manage i'd give Inu-Yasha a shot.

" I'll try. Now lets stop talking about that an talk about these dresses." I smiled as Sango beamed, pulling me by the hand we went to ravage the rack.

**...**

**...**

It took us maybe an hour but I had managed to find something. Around us looked like a battlefield of dresses. We had slightly made a mess, a colorful mess of different fabrics. these had been the discarded rejects, none had held up to em and Sang's standards. Till I found the one.

It was like it called to me. A beautiful strapless light lavender dress. Made of a soft flowy material, it felt almost like silk. The neckline plunged showing cleavage but at a tasteful rate, the train itself passed my feet. I had never seen such a beautiful dress.

"You sure? I don't wanna show you up at your own wedding."

"Please no one could show us this dress." Sango made a sweeping movement with her hands as it glided over her dress. She was right her dress was the most amazing thing I've seen.

Walking to her I laid my head on her shoulder as we gazed at each other in the mirror. "Mirokus going to drop dead."

"Not before were married, I won't get insurance before hand."

We fell into a fit of giggles, sitting in the mass of dresses her still in her wedding me in my chosen one. We looked like a sore sight. Hope management didn't kick us out.

"You hear that?"

straining to hear what she was talking about it took me a second to realize the familiar sound. my phone was chirping. Looking around the clutter of dresses on the floor I rushed to find my phone under the mess. I looked like a lunatic throwing silks, and other materials around. I could still hear it chirping.

After a hail of dresses I found it , waving it around I checked to see who had been trying ruining this bonding moment.

I read the name and couldn't keep the smile off my face. How he had gotten my number was beyond me.

"I can only guess at whose so desperately trying to reach you." Sango stood and looked around." You deal with him while I settle this disaster." Marching off I watched as she caught the wide eyes of a employee who agreed to help clean the mess we created. Either Sango was paying a crap ton on that dress, or they were use to this kind of thing.

Laughing I unlocked my phone to see it was just a text message. Still smiling I read it.

_Inu: I sure it will enthuse you to know I'm horribly hung over. I would still do it all over again. Last night was amazing._

Biting my lip I tried not to show how much of last night affected me. Just thinking about it sent shivers through me. Finding a seat I text as fast as I could back.

_I didn't tell you to drink all the alcohol In Sango and Miroku's did I? I don't feel sorry for you sir. I will however consider trying to make you remmebr the good parts of last night with a little recap in the future._

I hit send and only a minute of waiting did I receive a reply.

_Inu: Don't tease me you evil temptress._

_Who said I was teasing? See ya soon. ;)_

It felt as if a beam of happiness exploded in my chest. I felt like I was a teenager again experiencing my first crush. I had miss this feeling. I guess Sango was right. Time to stop trying to stop something I had no control over.

* * *

_Kagome: Who said I was teasing? See you soon ;)_

I read and re read that text over and over again. I couldn't explain how one text could make me so happy. I felt I was making some sort of head way with her. Placing my phone down I looked back at Miroku. We had just gotten back from dealing with tuxes, it seemed to have gone faster then the girls since they were still out.

"Please stop making goo-goo eyes at that phone. I don't even do that when i get a text."

"Shut it Miroku, don't get hurt."

"I am far from worried about Mr. Lawyer man."

"You should be, I give it a month before Sango ask for a divorce and needs me to help her."

Bursting into a fit of laughter Miroku shook his head. Guy had problems.

"So, what do you think this means?" I went back to the topic at hand. We had been discussing Kagome an mines situation.

"Yea I'm just as mind fucked as you" Big help he was.

"Welcome to my world." Laughing I sipped the steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I had the biggest hangover in my life. I drank way to much last night, word as my witness I was swearing the stuff off.

"Well my friend whatever you need, i am here at your disposal."

"What I needed to hear. I don't know what to do really. I just got to show her , ya know?"

Miroku nodded, " Need be , I'm sure Sango will gladly help. She's been harping Kagome since she got back home."

"Really?" That caught me off guard. I had know Sango let Kagome have it the other night over giving me a hard time. I didn't know she was harping her into cutting me slack. I owed them a better wedding present.

"Yea. Some crazy reason Sango want's you happy. Might be since shes getting married she's trying to couple everyone."

"Maybe." I knew it was different. Miroku was my best friend, I would always go to him about everything.

Except this one time. I knew Sango would truly understand, she was a women after all. A few weeks after me and Kagome had broke up I went to her for advice. I was lost and confused. i felt like a huge part of me was missing. I regretted what I had done but was to stubborn to ask for forgiveness.

Sango had told me to give Kagome time, to let her figure things out. If it was meant it was meant. Four years later here she was. i wasn't going to give up that easy.

I just had to figure out my steps into proving that I was worth giving a second chance.

" Tonight's the rehearsal dinner right?"

"Yea?" He gave me a puzzling look. I had a idea.

"How do you feel about me missing the dinner part?"

As if realizing I was up to something Miroku nodded, "You sit next to me not like you honestly need to know where to sit. Just as long as you're there for the rehearsal of the wedding."

I smiled patting Miroku on the back. I hope this idea worked. It wouldn't make her fall instantly into my lap, but it would be a hell of a leap.

"Call Sango let her know me and Kagome will be missing from action. Just don't let her slip it to Kagome."

Giving me a skeptical smiled he did just that. pulling out his phone I listen as he talked to his wife to be. I knew she agreed when Miroku gave me a thumbs up. Perfect.

I hope this worked. Picking up my keys I waved to Miroku, heading toward the door I smiled. i had some things to do before tonight.

**...**

**...**

* * *

I had somehow managed to wind myself In Inu-Yasha's car. We had just left the rehearsal ceremony and on our way to the reception hall. The car ride back had been quiet. This time around it wasn't a awkward silence. It felt peaceful.

"You ready?"

A puzzled looked crossed Inu-Yasha's face, keeping his eyes on the road he sounded just as confused. "For?"

"The wedding...what else would there be?" Why did he had a look of panic for a minute there?

"Oh I could think of a few things." Quickly recovering,He wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive way, I could only assume one thing he meant.

"Don't get ahead of yourself playboy,"I scoffed, crossing my arms. "You will be lucky I let you any where near me again."

"You enjoyed last night as much as me."

Not having a good come back I chose to ignore him. I continued staring out the window enjoying the night drive. I had always loved riding with Inu-Yasha. This car wasn't just his baby, i felt a piece of me had always stayed behind here. Closing my eyes I remembered all the times we had drove in this car. The fun we had. Speeding through winding back roads, getting hot and heavy in the back seat, or parking just cuddling and talking.

I felt a warm hand gently stroke my thigh. Breaking my memory I looked over and saw Inu-Yasha take a quick glance at me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Taking his hand in mine I laced our fingers together. His hand was bigger and engulfed mine, but it was a familiar feeling.

I saw a smile flash across his face, steadily he started to pull the car over. Looking around confused I settled my gaze on his once her turned the car off.

"Whats going on?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yea...now whats going on?"

"I wanna show you something." Not waiting for a response he got out, breaking the warm security I had from holding his hand. I watched from the window as he ran over to my side an held the door open. I just stared at him.

"We are going to be late to the dinner."

"It's fine, you sit next to Sango, I'm next to Miroku. Bam you know the seating arrangement. Come on I have a surprise for you."

"Inu-Yasha..."

Holding his hand up he reached in the car grasping my hand gently. "Please?"" he looked to sincere and generally excited about what he wanted to show me. Not wanting to hurt him I nodded allowing him to pull me out of the car. Shutting and locking the door I turned to look around. We were literally in the middle of no where. he had parked at a dead end. Surrounded by woods. What did he have to show me in the woods?

Looking at me that smile melted me to my core. Grasping my hand he lead me to a trail in a break of trees, the little path was light by what looked like little lanterns. How had they gotten here? We kept walking for a few feet surrounded by trees and these little darkened sky sparkled with millions of stars twinkling over head. It was cute and if I wasn't so unsure what he was doing id say romantic.

After what seemed like forever He stopped, his body blocking my view. Turning that mischievous smile was back. "Close your eyes."

After a hesitate moment I followed orders, slowly and gently he began to pull me a few steps stopping he let me go. i felt him slink around me, arms wrapping around my waist he leaned in and whispered, Open them."

Gasping my hands found their way to my mouth. This was...all too beautiful.A circle of trees were draped with sparkling lights, more lanterns made a circle around a red blanket. On the blanket a beautifully set arrangement of glasses and dishes sat next to a basket. I turned tears near flowing to look at Inu-Yasha. This was the most beautiful, kind thing he had ever done.

"Do you like?" He sound nervous, ready for the rejection.

I nodded unable to speak. This was more then i could ever dream of. "I love it."

Smiling he lead me to the blanket gingerly guiding me to sit. "I wanted to give you a night you will never forget."

I nodded. "This sure is going to be a hell of a night to forget."

He laughed bending down till he was right next to my ear. "it's only beginning."

I felt the lust roll off him, as well as my own. I couldn't wait to get this started. i knew I'd never forget it. This surely was going to be a night to remember.


	6. Mending Hearts

**AN****: Slow start this morning. Computer crashed and I thought I had lost EVERYTHING. Luckily my chapters were safe :D not to mention I live in the Baltimore area, an it's just been a mess.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything related to Inu-Yasha, I do not make a profit.**

**ALSO! This is another chapter with some mature content. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Actually .#sorrynotsorry.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 6: Mending hearts.**

I watched her face closely, her eyes grew bigger , she was just as excited as I was. I knew that my this plan of mine was working. Sitting on the edge of the blanket she looked around, taking it all in. Her eyes sparkled with so much joy it made me happy just to see that look.

I had strung twinkle lights around this circle of trees, on top of the blanket rested a variety of sized pillows. I might have stolen some of Sango's pillows to make this ground sitting a bit better. As long as she never found out I wouldn't be skinned alive. I don't even know how I managed to pull it off but if Kagome thought it was amazing I was happy.

"This really is all to beautiful. You put a lot of effort into this."

"You sound surprised."

Giggling she gave me a look ," I am. When was the last time you put this much effort into anything?"

"Work most likely. Then again I slack off there."

She flung her head back in laughter, after a few seconds she looked back at me shaking her head ," I don't know how you managed to keep a job. Much less remain a lawyer."

"I feel the same with people trusting their lives in your hands."

"I'm a nurse not a doctor you ass.I console an comfort patients, administer meds, and take information. I hardly do to much in a office anyways. I will however make sure if you are even in danger in the future to remember that." Extending her leg she went to kick me for my insult, dodging her and having her miss me by a inch she grumbled, only to wink at me after.

I didn't even mind that , all I kept thinking about was hearing her mention a future where I might have a shot in it made my body lighten.

Not wanting for her to have to look up to talk ,I glided in behind her. waiting for a protest that never came I pulled her closer, snuggling her close to my chest. My arms found their way around her, I held her for a few seconds my face pressed into her soft raven hair. It felt amazing to have her this close to me and not fighting it. I held on for a few more seconds before releasing my grip to start digging around in the basket next to us.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"No?" She looked puzzled and continued looking around. it took her a few, her head snapped back to me as if a light had suddenly went off , a smile played on her face. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Yup." Laughing I pulled a bottle of wine from the basket, popping it open and pouring two glasses I handed one to her. She took it with an appreciative look." This my dear is where you so untimely lost your innocence."

Smacking my arm she glowered. "You could have said that a bit more charmingly."

"This is where you became a women?"

"I can't believe you remembered the exact place. Except it was in a car not the woods." A blush bloomed on her fair skin, she remembered the night. Good.

"That's only because you were to chicken to walk into the woods."

"You only wanted the woods so your baby wouldn't get messy." Playfully glaring at me she took a sip, sighing in content as she swallowed. I watched her throat move and instantly felt myself harden. If a small movement like that could turn me on I was in for a long night.

"Can you fault a man for loving his car?"

Not answering Kagome started reaching her hand into the basket, swiftly I gently swatted her hand. "Uh ah, don't even think about ruining the surprise."

"Then hurry and feed me. I'm starving."

"Manners princess." At the mention of her nickname, I felt her none to kindly swat me on the ass. "Hands off the good sister."

Trying to steer clear of another swat, i reached in pulling out the many plastic containers I had stored . Picking up the one on top I opened it slowly. Thankfully by sheer luck no animals had stumbled upon this little basket I had placed, even luckier the ice held up and nothing seemed ruined.

Reaching my hand around to her I waited as she opened her mouth, taking in the small piece of food. Moaning she tilted her head up to get a view. "That was good what was it?"

"Prosciutto &amp; honey mustard palmier." Looking at me like I spoke a another language I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Did you make this?"

"That shocking?"

"A bit."

"Keep it up an you won't get anymore."

"Aw I bruised his feelings."

"Damn straight." snapping a bit I reached back into the little bin within reach.

I could cook. Just because she didn't get to see me experience cooking classes didn't mean I deserved her doubt. _Let it go._ I didn't want to make a big deal out of something small. Grumbling I pulled one more out for her,before I managed to get it any where near her she moved, leaving my lap empty.

Grabbing my wrist she slowly pulled my hand to her mouth. Hey eyes never left mine. Slowly my fingers passed over her lips. I felt her tongue wrap around the piece of food, sucking on my fingers she slide them from her mouth. My eyes grew big, as well as other things. Trying to keep calm I let her keep going seeing how it played out.

"Mm still just as good the second time around." He voice was huskier. I assumed this was her attempt at making me feel better for her little jab. Dear god I appreciated it.

"If I didn't know better , I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh No! I've been found out. What will I do?"

Growling I knocked her onto her back taking her by surprise. Bending down I gently bite her neck. Receiving a moan I gave her a cocky look. "Well I can think of one thing to do."

* * *

I felt my pulse speed up. I had asked for this, and god did I want it. I looked up into his pircing eyes and felt myself melt. They were filled with so much need and want. I would give him everything he'd ask for right at this moment. He had gone above and beyond with this little romantic picnic.

His hands stroked my face gently, " Have I told you , you look beautiful today."

"No." I sounded breezy, having him gently stroke me had me ready for more. I wanted him to stroke things lower. Knowing he would make this foreplay last longer just to drive me crazy.

"Well I'm just going to have to show you." Leaning down he pulled my lips to his. Kissing gently his hands roamed over me.

"Wait what about dessert?" I sounded breathless, looking into his hungry eyes made me wonder what was running through his mind.

"You are desert." Ah, that was then.

His fingers were like light feathers sending a trail of ticklish yet pleasurable sensations through me. I felt my self sigh and shudder as his hand brushed along my breast. Filling his hand with my left breast he gently massaged , ending with plucking at my erect nipple.

Whimpering I withered, I could feel myself growing with more need by each second that past by. It seemed like an eternity. I reached up to move his hand along faster, i needed to guide him show him how much I needed him.

Moving my hand and his away before I could reach my destination, he pinned my hands above my head leaving me helpless. Pulling away from our kiss, he tsked under his breath, "Not so fast women."

"Please Inu-Yasha.." I moaned,bucking my hips again. Hoping that would let him know I didn't want foreplay.  
"I do this at my pace. I promise you will thank me later." Releasing my hands , not waiting for me to reply Inu went back to work. With slowly deliberate fingers he pushed back the straps of my dress, lowering them over my shoulders.

Making a show of it, I wanted to scream and have him rip the damn thing off. Yet he continued his slow pace. reaching my waist he tugged gently, pulling it the rest of the way down my legs. Running his hands along my thighs , I felt myself burning. I was beyond wet at this point. All I needed was for him to stop torturing me.

Smiling he slipped his fingers under my panties, his thumb stroking across my core. I gasped, back arching, that one stroke was close enough to make me explode.

"Hm I guess you are ready for me." Furthering his torment he moved his thumb to snag the hem of my panties as he dragged them down my legs tossing them behind him.

I felt the air caress my bare chest, and my now exposed mound. My nipples growing harder. No matter how chill the air was against my bare skin I still felt a hot need between my legs. By the look on Inu-Yasha's face he knew too.

Taking a hold of my ankles he laid a gentle path of kisses from ankle to knee. Stopping he spread my legs apart. His breath catching I caught a glimpse of him momentarily losing his own control, good. I was glad he was struggling along with me.

Spreading my legs farther I wanted him to get a better view. I could tease just as much as he did. With my hands free I slide one over my stomach. His eyes watched hungrily as my hand slowly descended to territory he wanted. I threw my head back as my hand made contact with the hot core. whimpering I gently stroked myself, growing wetter and wetter. If I didn't stop soon I'd be the first to climax.

"I've waited enough." I watched amused as he tore savagely at his pants, kicking them an his boxers off, he slapped my hand away positioning himself above me. I felt his think member hovering at the opening of my entrance.

His warm breath tickled along my neck. Not holding back any longer he entered me quick and fast. Groaning I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, He trusted harder, deeper. I felt myself tightening around him, my boy wanting to hold him inside us.

"Fuck." He grunted as moved his body to a rhythm, with my insides contracting it was clear it was making him feel good.

His breathing became faster, as his thrust did. I watched his face contort with pleasure, he was close to coming undone. Arching my back I helped him go deeper, feeling myself about to break as well.

Hissing I felt his arms quiver, still he continued to move. Faster and Faster, he was spinning out of control.

"Inu!" I screamed his name feeling myself come. All my nerves felt alive, shuddering I watched as he came a second after me. His head thrown back he moved once more before his gently collapsing on top of me.

Laughing he looked up, sweat beading his forehead."That gets better each time."

I laughed and wiggled to get from under him. Pulling out he hissed, as he twitched once more.

Laying onto his back he breached heavily in and out. Looking back at me he waved his hand for me to come closer. I crawled on hands and knees plopping down next to him. Scooting close I draped one leg over his, and my arm resting on his chest. I was just as out of breath as him.

I turned my head up at him and smiled. "That was indeed a night I won't soon forget."

Bursting into laughter he smiled down at me. His finger mindlessly traced my chin. Leaning down he laid a gentle peck on my lips. " It wont be a night I will soon forget."

We laid there holding onto each other. Staring up into the stars I felt at peace, whole. I had been feeling like a part had been missing for years. I never truly under stood how much I missed and loved this man.

My hand moved back and forth, dancing over his chest. he moaned in content and I smiled. "I really did enjoy this."

"Me too. We will have to do it again."

I stopped moving my hand, licking my lips I went to sit up perched on my elbow. I looked down at him. I wanted that. I wanted another again. I wanted more surprises from him. i had been fighting it this whole time I didn't realize just how much i enjoyed him by my-side.

By the serious look on my face he sighed closing his eyes. " I know, I know _'This isn't saying were together, this is just sex.'_ I just let it slip."

"No...I" Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "I want that."

"What?" His voice sounded confused."What do you want?"

"I want another 'again.' I want more spontaneous picnics. i want more crazy hot sex with you."

"What are you trying to say Kagome?" He was trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Like getting excited at this moment would pop my bubble and make me scatter away.

I wasn't going to run. Not this time. I was ready to open my heart again and give this a go. if we failed, then I think i could live through it this time. But I couldn't walk away with these thoughts and feelings resurfacing without trying.

"I want us...to be a us."

He sat up, hands on his knees. Looking straight ahead remaining silent. I nervously watched him ready for him to tell me to take a hike.

Panic started building up in my chest. What if he didn't want to give it a go? What if my hesitation had made him realize he didn't want me? Tears started forming, I felt the familiar burn in the back of my throat.

Before I could go into full panic mode, I felt a body crash into me. Pulling me close into a tight embrace, he whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that.." He pulled back so i could see his face, I felt my heart leap. He looked relieved and overjoyed. Pressing his forehead against mine, he closed his eye. "I never meant to hurt you Kagome...I never in a million years meant to make you cry. Ever since then, since I so stupidly panicked and left you. All I wanted to tell you was I was still in love with you."

I felt the tear flow. Grasping his face between my hands I laid a kiss on his forehead. "I alwaysloved you. Even through the anger I still loved you."

"So this means...?"

"I'm assuming we are back together."

"Till I fuck up again."

I laughed and shook my head. "I will be sure to stop you from fucking it up."

"We owe Sango and Mirkou a lot for kicking us in the ass and forcing us together."

I nodded. I definitely owed them a nice wedding present. Speaking of, I looked at my watch noticing the time. The dinner was well over by now, Sango would be in the hotel waiting for me. Tomorrow was the wedding and she insisted on not being around Miroku because of tradition. I think she just didn't want him bothering her.

Laying another kiss on Inu-Yasha's face I stood, spotting my dress I slithered it on. Looking around my panties were no where to be found. The woods had taken them as hostage. Oh well. Holding my hand out to him I smiled. "I hate to say it, but we need to get going. It's damn near 12. And we have a wedding to attend to tomorrow."

Sighing Inu-Yasha stood, picking his cloths up he dressed as quick as he could. Pulling my close,"Sure we can't miss it?"

"I think no matter how happy they will be we made up. they for sure will slaughter us for missing their wedding."

Grunting Inu pulled back, leaving me to hurriedly pick up the remains of our picnic, I watched as he threw everything into the basket. carrying the basket in one hand he reached his other out to me. " Let's get you back."

Nothing could express the joy I felt at taking a hold of his hand an walking back to his car. I had to stay positive. This would work. We will make it.

**...**

I parked in the parking lot that Sango's hotel was at. Leaning against my car me and Kagome locked hands. "You sure you wanan stay here? You aren't obligated to stay away. I could really use a human heater tonight."

Punching me Kagome laughed, breaking free of my grip she moved to stand before me. My hands instantly went to her hips dragging her to myself. this all felt surreal. She had forgiven me finally and allowed me a chance back in her life. This time I would show her I changed. I wasn't letting her go.

"I have to, I'm her support system. One night won't kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Oh stop." Kissing my lips , I stared into the her brown eyes. She looked just as happy as a felt.

"Kiss me again. And stay with me."

She let out a harsh laugh. "Goodnight Inu-Yasha." Smiling she turned and walked towards the hotel. I watched as she passed through the doors, getting into my car I sat there for a few.

I got Kagome back. She was mine.

Please, don't let me disappoint her.


	7. To you, my heart I surrender

**AN****: This chapter is a lot of back and forth between Inu and Kagome. This is pretty much the wedding chapter, so I wanted to get both sides throughout the wedding. It might end up being a long chapter. I also thought that once this chapter was done I would do a one shot on the honeymoon for Sango and Miroku. If you would like to see that just tell me so :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of Inu-Yasah or anything Inu-Yasha related. I do not make a profit.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 7: To you, my heart I surrender.**

"You look amazing."

"I look like a nervous wreck."

"Well a amazingly nervous wreck?"

"You are so not helping me Kagome."

I laughed gently patting Sango on the shoulders. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her eyes wide , nervous probably didn't cover how she felt. Today was the day, today she was marrying Miroku.

"If it's any help I bet Miroku is pissing his pants."

"For his sake he better not. He ruins that suit I will ruin his pretty face."

I shook my head holding back a smile. I could imagine just how nervous he was. Least I could trust Inu-Yasha was keeping his in check. Inu-Yasha. Thinking about him and the night we had made me blush and feel giddy. It still felt so surreal that we were back together. It made me feel like I hadn't felt in years. I was sure to make sure this time around things went better.

Standing next to Sango I looked into the mirror myself, I smiled at her reflection ,Carful not to ruin her dress I sliped my arm around her wasit giving ehr a gentle squeeze. Shr relaxed and smiled back.

"Have I thanked you yet for being here for my meltdowns?"

"Nope, but I'll take that one. Anyways i'll be drunk by the end of all this it won't matter how bad you melt down."

Eyeing me up she shook her head before smiling. "You're a ass."

"I learn from the best."

We stood there, smiling and staring into the mirror. Her dress looked amazing, she had gone with a beautiful lace mermaid style gown. The embroidery on it was beautiful and detailed, it looked time consuming to have constructed. Her trail tailed a few feet behind her,Long but not long enough to trip and break her neck. Her words not mine.

she opted out a full length veil for a small birdcage veil, a mesh like soft veil covered her face to chin. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a elegant up-do. Tendrils of hair were curled here and there, giving the appearance of effortless. She had kept her makeup simple, blush,liner, a hint of a pale pink shadow and nude lips. She looked beautiful.

"Now enough about me. You Missy have some gossip to spill." Turning to me a devilish smile played along her face.

"Who me? Gossip? You have the wrong maid of honor."

"Don't you even try it. You came in way late last night. What happened." Wiggling her eye brows I couldn't help but laugh.

"You caught me."

"So?...did you guys just hump like bunny's?"

"Well that was part of it."

"Part?" She shot a questionable look at me, wanting more she took my hand dragging me to the bed in the hotel. Forcing me to sit she took her place next to me. Resting her head on her hands she looked at me with a dreamy look.

Rolling my eyes,"Yea part." I was going to make her work for it.

"I swear if you don't talk now you are out of the wedding."

"To late for that, I bought this damn dress an they don't do returns."

Throwing her hands up in aggravation she pegged me with a hard stare. "What went on? I need details!"

Not wanting her to end up scratching my eyes out or worse I finally caved , I spilled to her everything that happened. From the surprise picnic, to the spontaneous love making, to me opening myself again and giving this relationship a try. Sango's face was a beacon of light. I could have light a whole room up with that smile.

"I am so happy. For the both of you."

"Me too. I came here totally blocking myself from everything. And ended up falling for that ass all over again."

"I told you he changed."

"Yea, I just had to see it for myself."

Gently patting my leg Sango stood up,smoothing her dress and taking another look in the mirror , she turned her attention back to me. "Alright enough emotional talk. I'm going to be a mess as it is."

"Me to women." I stood taking her hand in mine, smiling I glanced at the clock on the wall,"Almost time. Better get you down to your brother."

Hand in hand we walked towards the door and down the stairs to her brother, shortly Sango would be married, and taking the steps to start her family with Miroku.

* * *

"Well no shit?"

"Yup." We stood in our room at the hotel the wedding was taking place at, a glass in each of our hands we were drinking the edge off. Least that's what we told ourselves. We were both a mess. He was getting married, but I still felt the slight pressure pressing down on me to keep him in check.

Miroku was well into his third jack and coke. His nerves were getting the best of him. If he didn't watch it i'd have to be dragging his ass down the isle. Sango would kill us both. I didn't want to whatever nasty plan she had in mind id we failed.

Moving the bottle out of his reach he scowled at me, but quickly changed his expression. Figured he realize getting drunk was a bad idea. Straightening up he smoothed the front of his tux down. Least he looked decent.

Picking at the light blue kerchief resting at his pocket he spoke,"Who had thought that picnic would have worked."

"Think it was more then that."

"Oh?" He looked questionable at me. Brow raised slightly.

"Yea, think she just realized whats the point in fighting? She trust me again."

"Which means don't fuck it up." We both laughed, downing the rest of our drinks we slammed the glasses down on the table behind us.

"Pretty much."

Slapping me on the shoulder Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm happy. It's nice to see you two together again."

Shoving my hands in my pocket I nodded. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I was scared shitless. I had a deep gnawing feeling I was going to fuck it up some how. I just prayed I was wrong.

"So what now?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well," Pacing around a bit, Miroku looked up at me."Kagome doesn't live here. Are you guys going to do a long distance thing? She moving here? You there? Whats gonna happen after the wedding?"

Shit. I hadn't thought all about that. We didn't talk about it. We _just_ got back together. That gnawing feeling made another appearance. Will this mess everything up? I didn't want to force Kagomes hand into moving here, she had a life, a job back at home. I couldn't just drop everything I had either. I was building myself up at work. Long distance? That seemed horrible as well.I couldn't stand the fact of being away from her for an hour let along days at a time.

Shrugging my shoulders I looked at Mirkou not knowing really what to say. "That's something we will just have to discuss I guess." And it was. One huddle at a time I guess, wedding an then big talk with Kagome about our future.

"Well might wanna figure it out soon. If you two are serious." No pressure. Thanks.

A knock on the door halted our conversation, thankfully. Nervously we looked towards the door . Was it time? We only been here, what an hour? Glancing at the clock I realized it had been 3 hours. Drinking had made things seem slower.

Before we could freak out any more Kohaku popped his head in, sighing in releaf we smiled at Sango's little us both up and down he shook his head. "Drinking without me?"

That obvious?

"Sorry, I kinda needed it." Longingly Miroku looked at the bottle I moved out of his reach. Not tempting it he looked back to his soon to be brother-In law.

Nodding as if he understood,Kohaku slowly started to pull his head back through the door."Just wanted to let you know Sango was making her way down shortly."

"Shit." Mirokus face paled, he looked panicked.

"Yea, so you might want to get in place," Nodding his head at me." An you need to walk with kagome down the isle."

That was right. I was part of the wedding party, and as best man I walked the maid of honor down the isle. Kagome. Looking at Miroku I let a long breath out, slapping him on the shoulder, "Good luck buddy. Don't run away. See ya in a few."

I followed Kohaku leaving Miroku alone to gather his thoughts, and hopefully make it to the alter in one piece.

I was ready to see Kagome, i wanted to get this wedding over. We had some things to talk about.

...

* * *

We reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs in one piece. It had felt difficult, my dress was so tight I felt I had to wiggle my way down the flight of stairs. Should have booked a floor room.

"Remind me never again to wear something this tight where stairs would be involved." Trying to make a joke and get Sango to laugh, I was greeted with silence.

Hoping I didn't come across as insensitive I went to turn an apologize, just as the words were about to leave my mouth , I looked over at Sango her eyes were focused elsewhere. She didn't even hear me.

Turning my eyes to where she was staring I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt the flutter in my stomach as I watched a slow smile creep onto Inu-Yasha's face. he walked along side Kohaku, a smile of his own on his face.

He looked so grown up and generally happy for his sister. It melted my heart that he had demanded to be the one to walk his big sister down the isle. Since the death of their parents Sango and Kohaku had been each others support system. All the has were each other. And now Miroku would be added into their small family. I held back the tears at the joy she radiated at seeing her little brother.

My eyes roamed over inu-Yasha, a smile of my own appearing. He looked drop dead sexy in that tux, his hair was pulled back into a tight braid just like when he had came to pick me up from the airport. The suit fit him like a second skin, he looked tall and powerful. If we didn't have a wedding to attend to id have pulled him into a room and jumped him.

Both men reached us , stepping up to me Inu-Yasha pulled me close , hands curling around my waist he kissed me gently. Talking into my mouth,"You look stunning. I could just eat you up."

I pulled back, feeling heat rush to my face. "You look just as tasty."

"I saw a broom closet on the way here, we could slip in and..." His fingers traced along the bare flesh of my color bone as he teased me. Closing my eyes I suppressed a shudder.

"Sango would kill us if we were late."

Smiling we stared at each other, not needing to say anything else. It felt amazing to be this close to him.

Clearing her voice we turned, both ashamed we had been so wrapped up into each other. Sango laughed, she looked happy at the sigh of us. "If we didn't have things to do i'd tell you two to go get a room."

We all shared a laugh. The tension we had all felt today seemed to seep away with the laughter. I stared up at the one man I loved the most and felt happiness bloom inside my chest. I was glad I was here, glad I got over myself enough to forgive and give this man another shot.

Gripping a hold On Inu-Yasha's hand I raised it to my lips, cradling it in both my hands I laid a kiss on his bare hand.

Looking at me with a puzzled smile he chuckled. "What was that for?"

I pulled him close to my chest, standing on tip toe to reach his ear I whispered , "For being you."

Kohaku stepped forward, armed offered out. Gazing at his beautiful sister, "It's time." Staring at his arm she gingerly accepted it. Clutching onto her brother for dear life she managed a weak smile.

"Thank you Kohaku."

"No need. I love you sis."

"I love you too."

I watched as Sangos breath caught, tears held in the corner of her eyes. She was trying to contain all the emotions that swirled through her. Music played in the distance. Glancing down the grand hall of the hotel, she pulled herself together. "That's your guy's que." her head made its way back to me and Inu-Yasha.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Offering his arm to me in the same fashion Kohaku had his sister, I looped my arm through and we started off towards the music.

We made it ahead of Sango, standing outside then entrance Inu-Yasha looked down at me. "Ready?"

"Ready." Leaning down he gave me a swift chaste kiss before pulling me towards the entrance.

Above the door hung a string of assorted flowers, white Lily's, Pink dahliah's,blue snap dragons, all in a row. So many rows hung from the entrance, that looking through tot the other side was impossible. We had to part it like a curtain to step through , once on the other side my my eyes grew wide from the beauty of the room.

It was a small room, not many people had attended. Sango and Miroku only asked close friends and relatives to come.

Strung high above the ceiling, paper lanterns in light and dark blues hung at different heights. They produced the only light in the entire room, giving off a nightly romantic glow. It felt like a fairy tale, I felt as if I were walking along the woods at night lantern only to guide my way.

White plush chairs lined along the white carpet that lead to The alter where Miroku stood stock still. Even from a distance you could see him sweating bullets. I bite back a small laugh. Poor guy was just as scared as Sango.

We continued our way towards Miroku, I admired the flowers placed through the rows, beautiful blues and whites huddled together to create giant bouquets. A blue ribbons connecting each row of seats together, all together the wedding hall looked stunning and magical. The white and blues that they had chosen as their wedding colors looked royal and elegant.

It made me wonder about my future. Would I ever get married? Would Inu-Yasha be the one I married? I gazed over at him, as we still walked. He faced forward, Noticing me looking at him he looked down smiling. I would love nothing more then to one day in the future be doing this very exact thing with him.

Stopping I noticed we has reach the end of the isle, pulling my hand to his lips he kissed it gently, m\never losing eye contact during the whole time. Winking he walked me to my side where I was to stand along side Sango, then he too his side beside Miroku.

I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks. I had eyes only for him, even as Sango's music played I kept my eyes fully on his. As well as his on me.

I turned the last second as Sango glided up , tears streaked her face. When asked who was giving her away Kohaku's voice boomed through the hall that he was. Placing her hand in Miroku's He stepped back .

I watched, as tears misted in my eyes as Miroku bit back tears of his own at the sight of his beautiful bride.

All his waiting had made it worth it. They looked perfect together as they began to recite their vowels, and started towards the beginning of their forever.

..

* * *

The ceremony was quick and fast. Something I appreciated. I loved Miroku and Sango, but getting a look at Kagome I needed to get her back to our room asap. She had look simple amazing in that dress. An i needed to get the damn thing off her and under me. Growling I grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter and made my way to where Kagome was. She stood talking to Sango, and at a glance at me she beamed. That feeling in my chest made all of the waiting worth it.

Siding up to her I handed her a glass an kissed her on the cheek. Purring she wrapped her arm around my waist, her hand creeping its way down to pinch me on the ass. Clearly we had the same mind set.

Sango looked at us with a knowing smile. "I'm going to go find my husband and get me my dance." Looking down at her wedding band she couldn't help but laugh."I can't believe I'm married."

"I can't believe you married Miroku."

"Don't make me call security on you." Miroku appeared grinning from ear to ear. Pulling his wife to him he kissed her long an hard.

"Hey I won't complain, sooner i can get out of this suit the better."

Kagome lightly slapped me. "We are not leaving till I get one dance."

"I'm with Kagome." Sango pulled her husband hand leading them towards the dance floor. "I don't get a dance, your honeymoon will be spent on the couch."

Laughing I watched as Kagome watch our friends slowly clasped onto each other swaying gently to the music.

"Well then, I think we should get this dance out of the way so I can take you to my room and have my way with you."

Not giving her a chance to complain I picked her up around the waist, twirling her around before placing her on her feet again. Grasping her hands I pulled her close, feeling her breast press against my chest. I moved to the music, slow and steady. Her hips swayed, her head rested peacefully on my chest.

"Only reason I'm not hurting you is because you are doing what i wanted you to."

I let out a harsh laugh. "I **wanted** to dance. You just got lucky."

I felt her hands slip from my grip as they slowly made their way around to my waist. Looking up with mischief in her eyes, they slowly made their way back to my ass, gently squeezing I smiled. "If it's that way Mr. Taisho, then I will be sure to Make sure you might get lucky tonight. I might follow Sango's example and make you sleep on a couch."

"You would miss this too much."

"I would, but making you suffer sounds like fun."

"You are a evil women."

"I learn from the best."

I laughed and gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you, you know that?"

Her grip tightened. "I love you as well."

We danced together for a while. The conversation I had wanted to talk to her about died, We could talk tomorrow, tonight I just wanted to embrace her and enjoy the moment.

I felt her hands roam over my back, she was just as ready as I had been at the start of the night.

"Alright women lets go, you got your dance, and now I want you." Giggling we began to make our way out of the hall and to our room.

"Hey..HEY!" Groaning in frustration I turn to see Miroku running towards us. Cock blocking bastard. We had nearly made it out of the room.

Out of breath he clutched his chest." You...walk...to...fast.."

"Don't you have a wife now to bother?"

"She was the one who sent me over here." Sounding grumpy he stood looking a me and Kagome, "I'm sorry I interrupted its only gonna be a second."

"Whats wrong?" Kagome's voice sounded concerned. God bless her, she was to sweet."

It's about the house. You guys know were gonna be gone a week in Hawaii for the honeymoon. I don't know what you guys have planned for after the wedding. We just wanted to see if you were up to house watching."

I watched as the knowing look crossed his mind. he had asked not for his house, but me. I smiled appreciating what Miroku was doing. I looked down at Kagome. "You busy?" I had taken the week off from work I wasn't due back till next week, I didn't' know about her though. I just hopped she had taken off as much time. i wanted any minute with her I could get.

She smiled. "I'm free, tell Sango her house is in good hands. Least my good hands."

Letting go of Kagome I pulled Miroku into a quick hug. He saved my ass, "Thanks."

Nodding and winking "You still have a spare set of keys? Good. Enjoy you two." Patting me on the arm, he turned on his heels heading back to a waiting Sango.

Least I bought myself another week, saved me time from the needed conversation of what now? Looking down at my women I growled, picking her up I carried a giggling Kagome, the rest of the way to my room. I was going to enjoy this night, and make sure to show her in every way possible just that.


	8. Hopeless love

**AN: ****Super short chapter. Been having a slight block with this story. I have the plot, and where I want it to go. Just ugh this chapter had me frustrated. lolo no worry's this weekend it will be better. Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 8: Hopeless love.**

* * *

Her hand was clasped tightly in mine. She had to be just as nervous as me about this. Plane rides never got any better for her. I never understood her fear, but I would be here for 's what a husband does after all right? We had waited so long to be here, nothing was going to ruin this. It had been a long time waiting, but well worth it. I looked into her shining brown eyes and felt contentment run through me.

Noticing my gaze she looked up and giggled. "You are staring because?"

"Because," Stoking her lips with one finger, I watched as a blush crept on her cheeks. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Shaking her head she nervously giggled again. "You are to much."

Not liking that response from her I pulled her arm, dragging her closer. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and just held on . Nuzzling my nose through her hair, I made my way to her ear.

Whispering in a husky tone I felt her shudder under my hands. "I am speaking the truth, you are the most beautiful women. And I'm the luckiest man alive to be amrried to her."

Pulling back slightly she looked at me, I could tell joy was swelling in her. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled my lips towards hers. Gently kissing me she pulled back to smile. "I love you Mirkou."

"Love you to Sango."

"You think he's going to blow it?"

I looked at my wife in puzzlement. A few minutes of staring it finally hit me. Inu-Yasha. " Why do you ask?"

"Because it's Inu-Yasha."

"I'm sure he will be fine."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me, sighing she turned to look out the window, the plane was just about to take off. This was her least favorite part. Her grip tightened. "I hope your right. I hope they don't fuck this up,again."

Staring at the women who meant the world and more to me, I hoped the very same thing. Inu, don't fuck this up.

* * *

**...**

"That was fun." I listened as Kagome giggled in my ear. We had spend the remainder of the wedding in my room, fooling around. It had been a long fun night. And a good part of the next morning. At a glance of the clock, we had been at it a while. We ended up passing out for a few hours, just to wake up and go at it a bit more. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest, It was well due for a break.

My body was drenched in sweat, a shower would be needed. I was beyond the point of exhaustion. Kagome had tired me out. I smiled staring down into her face., her long legs were wrapped around my waist, her chin was resting on my shoulder as she gazed loveling at me. Nothin could beat this. This is what I wanted.

She slung her arms on my chest, gripping for a tighter embrace. "I'm so tired."

Laughing I hugged her tighter, " Don't pass out, check out time is soon."

"I'll try my best, you wore me out."

"I wore you out? Think it's the other way around. I couldn't even more towards the end."

"You did have your hands cuffed. " She winked wickedly.

"Where did you get those by the way?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Gag gift for Sango. She said she didn't need them. She already had a pair."

I laughed shaking my head. This women was to much sometimes. "You are unbelievable you know that?"

"Oh I'm unbelievable? Do you not recall what we did to get to that point of exhaustion? You had a heavy hand in it yourself."

"I think I forgot," Acting as if I didn't recall I watched as her face brightened. I was sure to be in for it.

She smiled, biting her lips her eyes roamed over my naked body, landing back to my eyes she laughed. " Oh don't worry I didn't forget a thing."

"Don't look at me like that. I can't go another round."

"I am sure I can make you able to stand another round." Her had slowly glided from my chest, reaching lower and lower every second. I gasped as she gently took a hold of my soft cock. Slowly stroking, I felt it grow harder.

Shutting my eyes tighter I groaned. I wanted this, but at the same time we were on a limited time frame. Cursing ," Kagome...I love what you're doing, but I need a shower still, and we have to head out of here soon."

Pouting she reluctantly returned her hand top my chest. I instantly felt regret. Could I spare another 5 minutes? More like could my body spare it? I felt achy all over, I would kill myself in any more attempts at fucking Kagome.

Resting her head on my shoulder we laid holding each other. We had maybe an hour before we had to check out, I just didn't have the energy to get up and get moving.

I gently stroked her hair as we remained silent, just enjoying this. I wanted to do this everyday, I wanted to wake up every morning with a naked Kagome clung to my chest, her teasing me into arousal. I wanted our banter,and joking. I would miss everythnig we have done this weekend. I don't think I could handle not seeing her every day. Being without her for four years was miserable, I didn't want to go back to that.

I also didn't want to force her hand into moving, she had a life. A job back home. I would feel like a dick if I told her shit wouldn't work unless she moved back. So what did I do? Where did this leave us?

"You ok?"

Snapping out I moved my eyes to see Kagome studying me. No use hiding it. She knew something was up. If I tried to act like nothing was wrong she would just bug me till I told her. I took a deep breath. I prepared myself for a battle that was sure to end in heartache.

I didn't want to do this the first day into our maybe last week together. Guess life had other plans. "No, yes. I don't know?"

"Inu?" Concerned eyes studied me. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to do this now..I wanted to do this the end of the week."

Fear covered her face. " What...are you break..."

I interrupted her in a rush, "No god no! It took me four damn years to get you back. I'm not letting you go again."

Ease flowed through her, but confusion still settled on her face. "Then what's wrong?"

Just get it out, and over with. "What's going to happen?"

She chuckled, stopping as she say my own mask of fear. "Inu-Yasha just say what you're thinking. I don't understand."

I gently removed her arms from around me, sitting up I held onto her hands. Rubbing my thumb over her knuckles I paused. How do i say this? I didn't want our moment ruined, but it was. "After this week, you go back to work. I go back to work. How do we stay us if were in two different places? How are we going to make a relationship work long distance?"

She stared at me, but not looking at me. This idea never dawned on her. She hadn't thought about this part did she? Did she imagine that things would just work?

"I don't..I don't know." Her voice was a mere whisper. I knew things might not end the way I wanted it to. Was she going to give up? After four years of being apart, was this going to be it? We just got back together. I didn't want it to be over as fast as it started. Was all I will be getting was one of the best weekends of my life?

Her face no clue to what she was thinking. She was a blank canvas. God that couldn't be good.

I felt as if my body had grown numb, I was readying for the final words _'It's over.'_ It was the only reasonable last resort right? Hanging my head I didn't look at her as I spoke. "I don't want this to be it Kagome. I love you. I also know I can't be a moment with out you. So long distance will kill me just as much as losing you."

"I feel the same." I felt her hands pull away, looking up she mirrored my position. Bringing her knees up she clutched them to her chest. Hey eyes looked sad, and ready to flow tears. "What are we going to do?"

I swallowed my fears. I had only one thought left. and she either would agree or reject it. "Move back."

Startled she stammered. "Mo-move back? Like with you?"

"Yea, you can come live with me in the city. There is plenty of nursing positions. I can help you find job if need be."

"Inu-"

"Kagome," Cutting her off, I moved closer to her, forcing her to part her knees so I could crawl in between her legs. With my hands I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her as close as I could. This may be the last time I got to cling to her body. "I know I'm asking for the world, I know I am asking for way to much. If I could I'd move closer to you. But I'm about to become partner. I'm selfish for asking this of you. I feel horrible. I just don't want to have you leave me again."

She sat there, perched on my lap, her hands buried in my hair. Her eyes misty with tears ready to be aloud to flow. I knew she how hard this was. I was pushing her past her limit. I would be the one to single handily destroy everything we strive for. I couldn't do this, I couldn't have her give her life up for me. I wasn't worth it. I hadn't been worth it four years ago, why now?

Taking a deep breath I readied myself to let her go.

"Can I think about it?"

My eyes snapped to her, I had to see if this was real. Did she really say that?"What?"

"I said, can i think about it?"

I stared at her in disbelief. It wasn't a yes, but it most definitely was not a no. I could live with that. Pulling her lips down towards me I kissed her, breaking free I smiled. "Thank you Kagome..."

Gently patting me she smiled. She was trying to hold herself together, I knew she was battling with the idea in her mind. I just hope I ended up on the winning side. God I was an ass. "Now lets get that shower. You can show me just how really thankful you are."

I watched as she left my grasp, she sauntered towards the bathroom, hips swaying. Turning back she smiled at me as she disappeared into the darkness. Standing I followed. I hope this worked, I hope she decided to stay. I would be forever showing this women how thankful I was. For the rest of my life.

**...**

* * *

The shower had been another fun adventure. Never thought I'd have been able to do some of the things we did, in such tight quarters. We had managed though. Another for my memory box. It was like we ourselves were on a honeymoon. Like we were newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Last night had been long and amazing, this morning was a bit of a head fuck though. Sighing I tried not to think to much about that. No point in getting myself worked up. I had some time to think about what I was going to do.

I loved Inu-Yasha more then anything in the world, and I realized end of this week we would have to get back to the real world. I thought we would have been able to manage a long distance. Least for a little till we decided what was going to happen. I didn't realize it was going to come sooner then I thought.

I loved where i lived, i loved my job. I also loved Inu-Yasha, and moving back here would give me him and my friends. Life why are you so hard. Heart as telling me to move here, brain was telling me to wait. Who do you listen too?

I glanced quickly at Inu-Yasha who sat quietly driving. He had been in a happy blissful mood since leaving the hotel. I couldn't hurt him now. He had seem so generally excited about the prospect of me moving back. I couldn't bear hurting him.

Staring at him I knew I felt just the same as he felt. I don't think I could do this long distance. i'd miss everything. I would miss, talking to him, joking, the touching.I wouldn't have him here when I woke up, I felt empty just thinking about not having him around. I just had the familiar unsettling feeling of fear and doubt in my gut. No matter how much I tell myself I was better, I still held a small wall up. It was like I was trying to find an excuse to save myself from pain that might never come.

At some point I had to let go. I had to trust Inu-Yasha.

Biting my lip I watched as we pulled up towards Sango's and Mirokus. "Inu.."

"Hm?" He turned, that smile still no his face. god damn me if this goes wrong.

"I have a proposition."

He tilted his head in interest. "Yea?"

"If we can live together the rest of this week. no fights, no issues. I'll move back."

He stared at me for a few in silence. As if not wanting to show excitement like ti would scare me he chose his words carefully. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. Reaching over he gently stroked my leg. I felt tingles run through me.

I looked at Inu-Yasha. Joy radiating from him. I could do this, we could do this. Things would work.


	9. Night of surprises

**AN:Sexual situation in this chapter. If you're not 18 or sexual situations creep you out. Half this chapter isn't for you. Also, SPOILER: I never wrote a strip scene. So Kagome's strip dance? Was a first for me lol be kind.**

* * *

**"Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 9: Night of surprises.**

I felt the side of the bed next to me dip in. Groaning I tried to the best of my ability to ignore it. Just a few more minutes.

"Kagome."

Please, just a few more minutes.

"Kagome, come on. Wake up." I felt warm hands gently rest on my leg, shaking me, trying to wake me into awareness.

"I don't want to."

"Get up women. We have stuff to do before it gets any darker. It's late as it is."

Eyes fluttering open I looked up into the gentle eyes of Inu-Yasha. Rolling over onto my back, I yawned loudly, stretching my legs and arms above my head along with it. Leaving his gaze I looked out the small window of his room. The sun was slowly making it's descent from the sky. Bright colors were being replaced with dark blues, and purples. It had been morning when I fell asleep, right?

"How long have I been out?"

"It's damn near 4 in the afternoon."

Cursing softly I sat up. I had literally slept my whole day away. We had gotten back from the Hotel and I crashed the moment when walked inside. I had been so exhausted lately, I was always sleeping. If I wasn't sleeping I was thinking of it. The past few days I've felt achy and just drained. Everything was sore, I felt like I was falling apart.I figured I was just getting sick, nothing to worry too much about till it happened.

Switching my eyes to Inu-Yasha I smiled. He still remained next to me, looking utterly relaxed with a smile of his own. His body laid stretched out along side mine, his legs lightly brushing against my bare ones. He stared down at me with a serene look. Reaching over , his hand gently stroke along my face. "Have I told you your beautiful today?"

I felt in my own chest happiness flourish."You just did." Catching his hand from its path, I pulled it close. Palm up, I laid a gently kiss in then center.

"I feel slightly emasculated." slightly embarrassing him, he pulled his hand back.

I scoffed, throwing a pillow at him for ruining the moment. Laughing he dodged it his eyes darted back to me, filled with mock shock. "You wounded my pride, why am I getting assaulted?"

I nodded. "I was going for a tender moment, you ruined it."

"I'll show you something about to be ruined."

I found myself squealing as he pounced on top of me. His body covered Mine perfectly. I moved my hands onto his shoulders, gently pushing on them in a weak attempt to throw him off me. Only I kind of liked the pressure of his body on mine brought. it was comforting, relaxing. " You're going to crush me."

Gripping a hold of my wrist he removed them from his shoulders,tossing them over my head he restrained them, A flash of pain, and humor crossed his face. "Now you call me fat. You're a cruel women Kagome."

Unable to touch him anymore I wiggled around. My hips ground into his , I felt him growing in his pants I watched as he shook his head gently. "Remind me not to wake you up again."

Giggling I stared into his bright smiling eyes.

It felt nice to wake up with someone next to you. Is this how it would be? Would living with Inu-Yasha be just as it was now? Every morning waking up, or being woken up to, His happy face staring down at me? I could get use to this. I wanted that.

Bending down Inu-Yasha pulled my lips to his, giving me a deep gentle kiss. His tongue pushing past my lips to explore my mouth. Meeting his tempo Our tongues twirled and danced around another.

His hands released mine, having freedom to do what I wanted my hands slide along his body. Slipping between us I gripped his stiff member through his pants. Moaning into my mouth I took it as a sign of content. My hands moved slowly up, and down. I felt him growing even harder.

Wanting closer contact, I found his zipper. Pulling it down I slipped my hand into his pants pulling out his throbbing erection. His skin was hot, I found myself moaning just from handling him. I continued my slow deliberate strokes. I wanted more of him, Iw anted the feel of him deep inside me.

In a frustrated groan Inu pulled back breathless, I wasn't given the chance to go as far as I had wanted. My hand remained where it was, I felt and watched him trying to restrain himself.

"As much as I would love to play with you for hours , and god do I want to." I smiled, tightening my grip on his dick. Ducking his head on my shoulder, his muffled voice echoed from him." Oh god Kagome please. "

Pouting and giggling I pulled my hand back, resting them beside me. "You can talk now, no more distractions."

"Good," Lifting his head he looked at me, sweat was gathering along his brow. His restraint was good. " I promise you after were done at the store I'll bring you right back here to play with you."

Puzzled, but liking the idea I found myself questioning him anyways." Whats up?"

"Kinda can't live here for a week with no food. Time to go shopping."

I groaned as Inu rolled off me, feeling the pressure of his body leaving me had em feeling lost. I was already missing his body against mine.

I looked up at him as he hovered above me. Holding his hand out to me, I sighed. Taking the offered hand Inu-Yasha helped me into a sitting position.

"I ever tell you how I hate shopping."

"You don't hate shopping you just hate the important kind of shopping."

I gave him a withering look, "Who asked you?" I attempted to tug my hand free of his grip ,only to have his hand tighten around mine.

"You did actually."

"Inu You are a pain in the-!"

Hand still in his he yanked, a squeak bubbling out from me stopping me from finished my complaint. As I fell onto his chest. His arms wrapped around my chest. Pulling me into a hug I felt his breath along my ear. "I love you. Now stop stalling."

I relaxed against his chest, a smile on my face I clung tighter. Letting him win I stop trying to stall and protest. "I love you too."

"Good." Smacking my ass he pulled back, walking towards the door he remained quiet. I was left to watch him saunter out the door. Oh, he was going to get it today. Hopping off the bed I threw on a shit from the floor, Smiling I dashed after him.

**...**

"Food Kagome, Not junk." I chastised Kagome playfully as she loaded another handful of sugary sweets into the cart.

"This is food."

Reaching my hand into the cart I pulled out a box, " Ho-Hos? I'm more then positive if this place went up in flames this would be all that survived."

"Oh and this is better?" Her hand pulled out the air tight bag I had thrown into the cart.

Yanking it from her hands I did my best to hide my shame."There are nutritional values in this."

"There is nothing nutritional about chips Inu-Yasha."

"Sure there is. it has potatoes."

"That's your argument? potatoes?"

"Yes, and I'm sticking to it."

Sighing dramatically she pegged me with a look. "Think it's safe to saw we both need to re-think our choices here."

"You can re-think the ho-ho's but the chips stay." I glared at her stubbornly. I wasn't loosing the one thing I had craved for the most. I was sticking to the potatoes defense.

"Not what I meant smart ass. We need to actually get real food."

"A potatoes is a real food."

"I don't know how we are going to survive on artificial crap.." Ignoring me she started walking away at a fast pace, I found myself having to run to catch up.

Elbowing her gently I laughed, "I know how to cook, unlike you. So I will live."

"I can cook too!"

Snorting I gave her a questionable look. "I remember different from before."

"What are you getting at?" Hands on her hips Kagome stared darkly at me.

"I remember someone who nearly burnt out apartment down." I went to move the cart, Kagome moved to block me, hands on the cart she stopped me from moving any farther. The look she gave me almost made me shut up. Almost.

"I did not."

"Kagome..The fire department was called. they pulled out a flaming pan of burnt brownies..from the microwave." I fought the tears of laughter back. Remembering that day, felt like it had just happened yesterday.

"You're making it sound worse than what it was!" She had let the cart go, walking around it she came closer to me, " The microwave was on it's last leg as it was. Was not my fault."

Bursting into laughter,"They were amazed, fireman amazed at the fire you produced from that. That should tell you something."

I felt her fist slam into my shoulder in frustration. I only laughed harder at the memory. My laughter only seem to fuel her frustration with me. Crossing her arms she glared. "Like you never had a cooking fail?"

"Nope."

Scoffing she walked away mumbling under her breath. Following closely behind, I remained my composure. She was so cute when flustered. It had always fun to get under her skin to see how she would react. i was an asshole sometimes.

Wheeling the cart around I brushed her shoulder. Looking at me anger still flared in her eyes. I pulled her gently close to my chest. Laying a kiss onto of her head I watched as she relaxed, anger fading she gave me another look.

"Do you really think I'm a bad cook?" Her voice was so soft, like she was preparing for something bad.

Shrugging my shoulders I watched as her face fell. Feeling slightly guilty I tried to sooth her feelings. " I have an idea. Lets have a little competition."

"What kind of competition?" A trace of a pout still remained, but she managed to look interested.

"A cook off," Raising my hand from the look she gave me I continued, " It won't be hard. Whoever makes the best dish, the other has to do something for them."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

A dark thought crossed my mind. From her little tease session earlier I had the perfect punishment planned for my head I refused to answer. "I'll tell you the punishment when we finish. So wanna do this?"

Weighting her options in her head, She thought about it for a few seconds. Finally she nodded. "Hell, fine. Lets do it."

"Awesome. lets split up and meet at the front.

I smiled happily watching her turn to go hunt down the things she needed.I was going to win this. I had to. God dammit I wanted what I had planned in my mind.

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Godamnit!" I dashed to the sink to run my finger over the cold water again. This had only been the fourth time burning myself. Not bad. Looking down at my bandaged fingers, i quickly re thought that statement. I was doing horrible.

"You ok?"

I glared as Inu-Yasha turned, a condescending smile sprung across his face. I fought the urge to punch the look off his face. No point in beating the boyfriend up. Flicking him off I went back to my area of the kitchen. Taking my frustration on the vegetables before me I did the best I could to ignore him.

"Aw Kagome is grumpy." I felt his breath along my neck, hating the shudder that came from me, his arms circle around my waist tightly. Enjoying his embrace I had forgot I was slightly upset wit him. if not for him I wouldn't be this flustered. he had wanted a cooking competition. I just wanted to go to bed.

I felt my stomach churn, The sick feeling I had been feeling seem to only be getting worse throughout the day. I was beginning to get nauseous every so often, I hope this wasn't the flu. I was a miserable sick person. Taking my frustration I threw it back to Inu, shrugging his arms off my waist I grumbled at him.

"I have a knife you think that's wise?"

Chuckling I felt him back away. Glancing behind me I watched as he confidently strolled back to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Leaning his back against it he continued to watch from a distance.

Grumpily I stared at him, forgetting the food I needed to finish. Crossing my arms I pouted. His area was clean, it looked like he had never been over there. That only seem to fuel my fire. I was bitter tonight.

"You're done why are still standing here?" Taking my frustration on him I returned my eyes back to my meal. He had finished fifteen minutes ago, the meal he prepped sat in the oven remaining warm. I was no where near done. His presence only made me all the more cranky. I knew I wasn't going to win this, I was positive I wasn't going to win this actually. Why had I agreed to this?

As if knowing what he was doing was annoying me, I could hear the smirk on his was enjoying himself way to much. I wanted to grind the but of this knife into that smug face of his. "I just want to make sure my Kagome is ok, and not alone."

"Kagome, is fine. Now stop stalking around."

I gripped my knife tighter as he chuckled deeper. I was so happy he found this amusing.. "So testy." I turned cold eyes towards him, pointing my knife at him as a warning only made him laugh harder. Scoffing I tried to continue ignoring his cocky attitude. He had been cocky the whole way home, taunting and teasing me. He was so sure he was going to win this.

I was sure he was going to win this. I had been doubting myself since this stupid idea came to mind. Biting my lip I needed to calm down. This was suppose to be fun, not ruthless.

His continuing snickers didn't help. I felt my self snap.

"Damn straight I am! You are psyching me out on purpose!"

"Hun, I'm just standing here." His hands held out as if he was innocent. Narrowing my eyes I knew better. he was good. Laughing once more he held his hands up in defeat. "Fine I'll go. I have to go make a quick stop somewhere anyways."

I studied him more closer. Suspicion coursed through me. He looked up to no good. Looking him in the eyes I watched as he tried to avoid my gaze."What are you doing Inu-Yasha?"

"I have plans for when I win."

"Cocky much?"

"Call if you need me." Ending it there, I watched him walk away, A smirk on his face.

I felt my shoulders slump in relief. Maybe now I could get this done. Whatever the hell this was. Looking down at my mess I nibbled my lip in frustration. I had made a disaster.

I had come with the intentions on making some kinda of pasta. What laid before me was a bunch of decimated tomatoes, limp noodles, and what was suppose to be meatballs, but turned out to be meat blobs.

"Suck it up Kagome. you can do this." Straightening up I told myself to remain positive. It might look a mess, but it could taste amazing. Glancing at the clock I gave myself twenty minutes max till Inu made a reappearance. I could do this,. I was going to do this. I was going to make Inu-Yasha eat his words.

**...**

**...**

I had been wrong. I hung my head in defeat. Inu-Yasha had prepared the most amazing curry I had ever had in my life. He was really telling the truth when he told me a while ago he took cooking classes. I guess he had rights to be cocky. Damn him.

"Your's was amazing Kagome." I knew he only said that to make me feel better. it had helped a little. iw as thankful he was trying to be kind.

"Yea,but not good enough." Lifting my head I sighed deeply. My food had been good. Just not good enough. I should have know I was in a set up. He knew I wouldn't be able to top what he made. I just had to tell myself it was for fun. Fuck fun I wanted to win!

"So what is my punishment?"

"Straight to it huh?" His teasing tone didn't help.

"Don't play with me Inu, my pride is hurt."

Laughing He stood, moving slowly towards me I felt my pulse increase. The look on his face made me swallow hard. He looked serious, and ready for something big.I felt in the air something was about to happen, if I liked it or hated it I didn't know. I was curious though.. If his face was indication of anything, I was in for more pleasure then punishment.

Reaching me he bent taking my hand in his, without a word I found myself being pulled from my chair and lead out of the room. Seeing the direction we were heading I looked on with confusion. We were heading towards the bedroom? Only thing I could think of with a bedroom was sex. And I'd willingly give that to him. What was different now? Tugging my hand I tried to attract his attention. "Inu-Yasha?"

Looking over his shoulder he gave me a reassured look. "What I need is in there."

What he needed? Fear flooded me. I remember him saying he was leaving while I finished had he gone? Better yet what the hell did he have to get?What was so damn secretive about this? What did he have in mind?

Pulling with more force I manage to get out of Inu-Yasha's grip. Standing my ground I stared hard at him as he turned in frustration. "Inu-Yasha, I asked you a question."

"Stop delaying, we both agreed to this, don't be a sore loser now."

"Tell me what I'm walking into first."

"You just can't make anything easy can you?" Taking my hand once more, He dragged with more force. "Kagome. it'd nothing bad Jesus come on."

Kicking the door open I stopped in my place. Looking at what stood in the middle of the room I had no words to explain what in the hell?

Looking at Inu-Yasha his face was serious. Guess this wasn't a joke. He was for real. I felt a laugh tumble from me. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am." He walked deeper into the room. His hand gently glided over the shiny metal that stood straight up from floor to ceiling. Looking back at me that devilish smile was back on his face. "I want a strip tease."

"No." shaking my head I laughed nervously. I looked at the strip pole once more. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Now you lost remember?"

"I was also set up."

"Kagome You weren't set up. If you don't want to do this then fine.." I sighed in relief, till he spoke gain. "But then you have to give me a lap dance."

Staring at him dumbfounded I didn't know what to say. The hell had gotten into him tonight? What makes him think I would do either of these things? "You're out of your is just to weird and kinky."

"You were the one who took pole dancing classes years ago."

I felt the blush creep up. I remembered well the classes I took. I had taken then for had also been a long time ago. I wouldn't remember a thing from those classes. "So?"

"I get it...you don't remember anything do you? Too rusty?"

"My pole skills are still amazing!" I gave him a scathing look, he looked back with amusement.

"I was just trying to find something fun. If I had know you were so up tight I wouldn't have bought it."

"Uptight?! I am not up tight."

"You won't even try something you use to do. Up tight."

I didn't know where it came from, but I felt defiant anger well in me. I would show him how un up tight I was. Growling I pushed him none to gently, landing on his ass in the chair before the pole he looked up stunned that I pushed him.

Strutting to the bathroom door I looked back. "Stay there. I need to change."

His face morphed intro excitement. that look alone made me feel better at deciding to do if I was scared of making a fool of myself. I hadn't done this since we were together had been four years since I even looked at a pole. As nervous and scared as I was seeing him happy was what mattered. I would willingly make a fool of myself for him.

Walking through the bathroom, I exited into my own room. Looking around my room I spotting a pair of high heels in the corner grabbing them up I felt half the list was knocked off. Every stripper needed a pair of fuck me heels.

Bee lining to my dresser I rummaged through it looking for the perfect sexy outfit. Flinging things here and there I began to panic. I didn't have anything. Shoving lacy thongs and bras out of the way, non of them were what I needed. What does one wear when they pole dance?, clearly something sexy and enticing. Did I have any of that?

Opening my delicate drawer I picked around for a few minutes till I found just the thing I was looking for. Pulling it out I smiled, I had forgotten I bought this the day me and Sango had gone dress shopping. I had meant to wear it the day of the wedding as a night surprised for Inu-Yasha, it slipped my mind. Smiling I was glad I had the perfect chance to wear it now.

Looking closer at the outfit I felt a blush bloom. I usually didn't wear things like this. Sango has suckered me into it, telling me one night of fantasy would be fun. Here's to hoping she was right, and if she was I'd owe her a big thanks.

It was a little lingerie costume set, the top was a sheer white material, fashioned like a corset, a flimsy rip able corset, but a corset all the same. The panties were a thong that matched the tops material. A little heart was cut from the back for a bit more exposure. like that was even needed. Looking once more through the dresser I found the matching nurse hat. Perfect. Laying what there was of my outfit on my bed I looked it over. I felt a bit embarrassed to parade around in it. It was so exposing. I just hope Inu-Yasha liked it.

I had to stop stalling. Throwing any negative thoughts out of my mind I shimmied my way into the tiny panties I had in my hand, picking the corset up next, I was a hundred times glad it was the kind that snapped close in the front. Closing it all the way up I tossed the shoes on, prepared to look now I braced myself. Eyes closed I turned, opening my eyes I looked in the mirror ,hot damn. Letting out a low whistle, Hellllo nurse.

I looked breast were pushed up so far I looked bigger then I really was, turning I caught a glimpse of my ass and approved. I looked fuckable.

Inu-Yasha was going to die just looking at me. Running my hands over the little outfit I felt sexy. If I was a man i'd want to hit this too. I was so ready to do this. Winking at myself and checking me out one more time , I sashayed towards the door. Get ready Inu-Yasha.

**...**

**...**

I might have been even more nervous then Kagome was. She had been in her room for at least twenty minutes. Had I asked for too much? I though this would be fun, I though she would think it would be fun. Guess I had been wrong.

Damn, I just hope this didn't push us back. I felt like I was walking on eggshells around our relationship at was just afraid of doing something to make her turn and run. Would this have done it?

Standing I made a move to head towards her door. i'd just tell her to forget this. We didn't need to do this. She didn't need to feel forced.

"Kag-" My words got stuck as the door flung inwards. Standing in the doorway Kagome had left me damn.

"Sit down."

Not even thinking I did as directed. I was heart seemed to be beating in my chest faster and faster. The women before me was like a transformed creature. She was sex incarnate. She wore a skimpy little nurses outfit,hat and all. I could see through everything getting a eye load of her naked flesh. And jesus those heels. Gave her a few added inches, making her legs look longer then they were. I didn't know where to look, my eyes flew all over her body trying to focus on one spot.

Moving with dancer like grace, I watched as she gripped the pole. Looking down at me she slowly licked her lips. I instantly felt myself growing hard. if doing something as small as licking her lips turned me on, how the hell was I going to survive a strip tease?

"Hi, I'm Diamond. Want a dance?"

Snorting I looked at her with all the names that's the one she went with? "Diamond?"

"Yea." Walking over, she bent down slowly, Her legs moving to straddle my lap. My eyes instantly went to her breast that threatened to fall out of that tiny corset she wore. Running a finger over my lip she smiled. "Bright, beautiful, and expensive."

"How long it take you to come up with that?"

"You going to make fun of me, or do you not want a dance?" It dawned on me what she was doing. She was trying to actually do this. She was making an effort, even to the point of making a stripper name. Happiness flooded me, her trying made this all the more worth it. Nodding I showed in my eyes how much I wanted this.

Her hands roamed over my chest, " Alright big boy. Get ready."

Moving my hand I lightly ran it over her exposed thigh, seconds later I felt the sharp sting. "Owch, did you really just slap me?" Shock covered my face.

Wagging a finger she smiled again. "No touching the dancers."

Getting over my initial shock I got back control. I didn't realize how much into character she was going to get into . Giving her my best professional face, "How much extra to touch?"

Laughing she backed away, making a show of swinging her hips. I watched as her perfect ass swished back and forth. Dear lord above help me. Moving to a small radio in the corner she pressed a button and a upbeat dance song came on. She moved her hips to the beat of the song as she danced her way back to the pole in the middle of the room.

Back at the pole she rested her upper half against it, I watched intently as she slowly slide her upper half of her body down, her ass sticking out further. Coming back up, she used her strength to twirl around the pole, feet leaving ground. Making a full rotation she came back down.

She stood facing me, sliding down the length of the pole I watched as she ended in a squatting position legs spread wide giving me a view. Back up, she gripped the pole with two hands. Arching her back, she moved her hips in small rolls, Each hip twitched she moved to the beat of the music.

I watched as her hands gripped the pole, pulling herself up a bit She slinked her way up the pole a ways a bit, Spreading her legs once more I watched as her ass bounced as she glided down. In the squatting position again she shook her ass harder, keeping eye contact I watched ash she popped her ass up moving it in slow rotations.

She continued to twirl, and pop. Rolling her body like she was made of liquid. I felt myself straining harder against the zipper of my pants. Knowing this particular song was near its end I knew I was saved. I also know 'Diamond' Was going to get one of the best tips of her life.

Executing a few more moves, Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, shaking her hips more seductively her dance came to and end. A smile on her face she moved closer to me. It was almost painfully slow how she moved. I felt my cock straining harder against my pants..

She reached me, turning her back to me, she gently sat down, with small provocative movements she continued to dance. Grinding her ass into my lap I couldn't prevent the moan that escape me.

Laughing she turned her head to me. "You like the dance?"

"I know what I would like more." Snaking my hand around I found Her sweet spot. Dancing must have turned her on as much as it did me. The front of her panties were wet. Slipping a finger under the band of her pantie I found her and wet, I felt the warmth radiate from that one spot. Pressing into it I grinned as her head flung back, a startled cry erupting from her.

"Inu-Yasha..." Her breathing was heavy. Not trying to even stop me I felt her legs spread farther. Taking it as a cue, I ripped the flimsy material away from her body, her lower half laid bare on my lap, ready for me to explore further. One handed I spread her folds exposing the center of her pleasure. Small rotations I stroked her gently. Whimpering I felt her hands gripping a hold of my thighs, as if trying to keep herself from floating away with the pleasure.

With my free hand I lowered the top of the corset letting her breast spill free, with one hand I gripped one, squeezing lightly another whimper passed through her lips. Smiling I took my hand away, taking two fingers I pinched at her puckering nipples. Rolling them between fingers I soaked in the little noises she made.

Not forgetting other places, I wet two fingers with her own moisture. Finding her opening I slide two fingers in. Her body tightened around my fingers, her hips thrusting up, begging for more.

"Please Inu, I need you."

My hand between her legs, was becoming slicker and wetter with her juices. Not being able to hold back I obliged with her her hips gently, unzipping my pants I freed my aching member, positioning her, I felt my hands clutch onto her ass as her body slowly descended upon me. Completely sheathed inside her I was afraid to move. She was so unbelievable warm and tight. I felt like I would explode with just one stroke.

Unable to control herself I sucked in a hiss as her hips jerked, demand for friction. Turning her head back to me slowly I saw the need on her face, moving her hips up she slammed down fast. Yelling out from pleasure I moved my hands from her ass to her waist, needing to keep a hold of her better.

Kagome continued to move up and down, Her hips moving back and forth in circular motions, I felt the familiar pull at the bass of my cock. I was going to come undone any second.

Wanting to come inside her at a deeper angle, I lifted Kagome up by her hips. Pulling out of her for a second, placing her on the ground she stood by herself. Kagome made a sound of protest, I gently swatted her ass. Earning another whimper of pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Her checks were heated , her lips plumb from sucking on them.

Pulling her face close I kissed her deeply, biting and sucking her lips I pulled back. "I want to come in you from behind."

Nodding she understood, bracing her hands, she laid them flat on the chair I had been sitting on, lowering her chest down, her ass was perfectly in the air, ready.

Moving behind her I arranged myself at her opening, teasing gently I stuck the head in gently. Moaning she tried to thrust her hips back to meet me. My hands on her hips held her firmly in place preventing her from moving. Whimpering again she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Don't tease m-"

Not letting her finish I thrust hard and deep, Eyes rolling in the back of her head a scream tore from her throat. Pumping with what energy I had let I felt myself at the end. My grip loosing on her waist, I glided my hands over her body as I thrust once more. A cry ripping from my throat. Shuddering I felt myself spill into her. Sweat dripping from my face I pulled out slowly.

Knees buckling I watched Kagome collapse into the chair. Laughing she looked back at me. "I told you."

Laughing I fell to my knees, resting my head on her lap. "Told me what?"

Hands stroking my hair I heard the smile in her voice. "I told you I still had it."

Bursting into a laugh I waited till I knew I was able to stand. Standing slowly I stooped, scooping a weak Kagome in my arms. looking down into her face she looked content as a kitten with a full belly. Laying a soft kiss on her lips I carried her to the bed. Laying her gently down I crawled beside her.

"I never doubted you babe, never doubted you."

I wrapped my arms around her, I laid awake as she drifted off to sleep. Watching her sleep I couldn't contain the happiness flooding me. I wasn't letting her go. Snuggling closer I drifted to sleep myself. Dreaming of the raven haired temptress.

...

...

I woke to a smell of food wafting in the air. Rolling over, I groped around the bed trying to find my Inu-Yasha. Catching nothing but air I opened my eyes to see the bed empty. Groaning I sat up, making my way out of the bed I regretted it. My thighs ached, my back felt like it was on fire, and my arms were sore and limp. That pole dance had killed me. Muscles I didn't know I had ached

Limping my way into the kitchen I felt a grin crack on my face. Inu-Yasha stood running here and there through out the kitchen, a pink frilly apron tied around his waist.

Looking up he smiled,"Rough night?"

"You could say that .Nice apron."

Looking down he blushed a deep red, embarrassed he hurriedly took it off. "Meant to have that gone before you woke up to mock me."

Limping towards the island counter seats, I climbed onto slowly and painfully.

"Sore?" He looked at with desire. Biting my lip it was my turn to blush.

"Slightly."

"Not as limber as we remembered huh?"

I glared at him, ignoring him I looked around at the many dishes of food he had piled around the kitchen. There were an assortment of foods, from french toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Looking at him amused I laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 4."

Leaving it be I picked a plate helping myself to the food. Taking a bite of the butter french toast I moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm better then sex."

"I will never cook again if that's the case." His tone light with humor, He walked around taking a seat next to me. Piling a plate full of greasy bacon and ten other kinds of meats, we ate in silence.

Finishing, I leaned back in my seat stretching. "That was good, thanks."

"M hmm." Pushing his plate back he followed suit in stretching.

"What's today's plan?"

"About that.."

Narrowing my eyes I watched as Inu-Yasha avoided my gaze. Knew this food was too good to be true. "What?"

"I know you said you weren't sure till the end of the week, but I wanted to go to the city an look at apartment."

I felt my gut drop out. We had an amazing night yesterday, and this morning had seemed to going well. Why start this again? I didn't want to fight, and this was sure to start one. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Sighing I avoided looking at him. I was conflicted with to many emotions. Shrugging my shoulders I continued to look else where. "Why look if we aren't sure?"

"Well. Just something to do. I don't want to push you into this. Just in case you do wanna move here, I need a bigger place. My place is just small." Looking at me he must have seen my discomfort, Leaning over I felt his hand slide into mine, pulling at me I looked up. His eyes serious, "Kagome I told you. I'm not pushy. We don't have to sign anything. Can't we just pretend?"

This was something he wanted. he for the day, wanted to act like there was no tomorrow. there was no what if's. There was just us. I could do this for him couldn't I? I could pretend that my mind was set. To bring comfort back to his eyes I would do anything.

Biting my lip I blew a sharp breath out. Gods help me. "ok."

"Ok?" His grip tightened with excitement. laughing I pulled back.

"Let's go."

Wrapping his arms around me Inu-Yasha brought me into a crushing hug.

"Remember, just looking."

"Just looking."

Standing I watched as he all but ran from the room.

"Where you going?"

"Calling a Realtor, if we are pretend looking I wanna do it right!" His voice echoed through the house as he ran towards his room.

Laughing I turned away from the way he left. Shaking my head gently I found myself smiling again. This would be fun, right?


	10. Swimming home

"**Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 10: Swimming home.**

The summer sun shone down brightly overhead. Looking up I found myself having to use the free hand that was not in a tight grip from InuYasha, to make a makeshift visor to keep the blazing rays from frying my retinas.

I felt my hands slightly becoming damp in InuYasha's grip. Looking up at the massive building before me had me wanting to turn and run back to our parked car. The whole idea of seeing a realtor with no real intentions in buying still didn't settle with me right.

"Place is huge for a realtor's office."

Snorting InuYasha leaned closer, his breath tickling along the exposed flesh of my shoulder. "He's a flashy man, Makes a lot of money. He likes to show it with a big office. "

"More like compensating for something." I sounded grumpier then I wanted to be. I just didn't feel one hundred percent ok with doing this still. It felt weird.

His free hand gently rubbed my shoulder, making me forget my grumps. Sighing I leaned into his hand. His gentle hands felt amazing. They were still cool from the car ride over here, and on my shoulders that had been exposed to the sun it felt like heaven.

It was hot, and I was glad I chose to wear a simple sundress, the spaghetti straps gave him the perfect opportunity to fell along my skin.

"Not nice to say about my brother. He's here to help us look at places. Not have you shrink his man hood."

As if snapping from a dream I felt myself grown tense once more. His manipulating hands had made me forget for a second where we were. Thinking about where we were made something inside me flip flop around. Being here now listening to his cheery hopeful voice, felt like he had different motives them me. The way he asked last night to do this, seem to be his secret way of seeing how I'd react. Was this a subtle way of saying, hey I really do want us to live together?

Real question, why did that thought not bother me as much as I had wanted it to? I should be mad right? I was slightly, I hated being manipulated and sure I held a fleeting fear of this crashing around, I felt a bit pushed into the direction. We had just gotten back together after four years of nothing. There was just a deep part of me found joy in the thought of playing house wife to InuYasha. That's what scared me the most. This was moving all so fast, I was on a speeding train and I was unable to put a brake on it before it derailed.

I felt my chest constrict, my breathing hitched. I felt the burning in the back of my throat, like I were on the verge of vomiting. I was growing more and more nauseous, I was either really sick or working myself up more then I needed to. I was working myself up over something so little. Yet I continued to let my fears swallow me up. I needed to get myself under control, and fast.

"You ok?" InuYasha must have sensed my hesitation and fear. His face turned towards me, all joy and happiness glowed on that face. I bite back the emotions I had swarming in me. I had to focus on the here and now, not the then and why.

Nodding I managed a half decent smile of my own. I prided in myself being able to respond in a normal tone. "I'm ok."

"You sure? You look a little pale." Concern took up root, His hand detangling from my own, reaching up he used his hand feeling my forehead as if trying to detect a fever, "Do you need to go home?"

"No, No, "Shaking his hand off me I smiled into his face. Seeing him turn caring eyes onto me made me relax. Breathing in deep I fought back the negative thoughts, focusing on the positive. The sick feeling slowly disappearing from me. Not wanting to ruin this for him I pulled myself together. Looking into his face I smiled. "I'm fine. Let's go look at some places."

Nodding, but with a look on his face, I knew he didn't truly believe I was alright. I was thankful he let it drop not questioning me any further. The happy look came back covering his face once more, I clasped my hand back into his hand urging him along. Hand in hand InuYasha lead the way through the double glass doors of the building that had snow balled my panic attack.

I could break down later when I was alone. Right now was time to put my big girl pants on and get my emotions on right. We were looking at condos, not picking out matching head stones.

….

….

"You want to look at apartments?"

If looks could kill then the look InuYasha's realtor and brother were giving us, we'd have been set on fire. Smiling timidly I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes?"

Calm emotionless eyes slide towards me, staring at me I fought the urge to wiggle under those cold eyes. He was an intimidating man, I wouldn't lie about that. Having his fill of threatening eyes, he continued to ignore me, eyes making their way back to InuYasha. I bite back a smart remark. I didn't want to feel that wrath and I knew I would have plenty of opportunities to make a dick joke when the time was right.

"I _just_ got you the place you're at now. Why do you want to look for another?"

"I just want to look. Don't worry about the why and stop being so god damn difficult! Money in your pocket regardless." InuYasha snapped back.

"You just want to look? I have better things to do then tour around lookie lues."

"I'm paying you. Should be enough."

"I have enough money to sleep comfortable at night. Try again." Sesshomaru smiled viciously.

"I can always take me business elsewhere." Standing as if to make a move to leave, I didn't know either to stand myself. My eyes flicked over the pair. Confusion blooming inside me.

As if calling his bluff Sesshomaru raised one delicate brow. "No you won't."

"You so sure?"

"Yes I'm so sure. I'm the best in the business. I sell more apartments, condos, and houses across this city than anyone. I strike fear in any and all other realtors who so much as think of selling in this town. "I watched as InuYasha clutched a tight fist, Sesshomaru smiled gently once more, as if trying to antagonize his brother. " And that's why you came here in the first place. Now shut up and sit down."

InuYasha remained standing, his eyes boiling with rage. Not wanting to take an order from his brother he stood defiantly for a few minutes. Sesshomaru looked back with natural eyes. He seemed amused by Inu's display. He would sit there patiently waiting for his little brother to calm down.

I shook my head, these two have always been like this. Seem four years made no difference. They would always be at one another's throats. Laying a gentle hand on InuYasha's, I pleaded with him to relax and sit. We were here to look at places for fun. Not have a battle royal. As if knowing what I was asking with a mere touch, Inu closed his eyes settling himself he sat down. Glancing over he gave me a nod.

Eyes flickering toward me Sesshomaru studied me for a bit. Looking at me as if what I had just done was the most interesting thing he saw in a while. As if calculating everything in his own mind he seem to have register the whys of why we were here on his own.

Sighing deeply he focused on InuYasha again. A not to friendly look on his face. "Fine, but I'm going to charge you extra for being you."

"I expect nothing less, Sesshomaru." I studied InuYasha as he gently folded his hands in his lap. He was both satisfied and flustered at the same time. I figured it was just his brother. Man had a way to make anyone want to leave their own skin and jump out a window.

Sliding my hand over I gently squeezed his knee, silently letting him know I was here for him. Patting my hand I felt him relax. Smiling to myself I began to feel better. Maybe being here wouldn't be as bade as I made it out to be.

At the clearing of a throat I snapped my hand back, not having to look up I knew I was getting a dirty look. Curiosity getting the best of me I peeked up meeting the scolding eyes of Sesshomaru. "I'm assuming you want to go today?"

I felt like a little kid again, being disciplined by a teacher for talking in class. Pursing my lips I slide down in my chair, trying to make myself as small as possible. I had spoken way too soon. This was going to end out being a long day.

Giving me a sympathetic smile InuYasha leveled his brother with a hard look. "Yea, and stop trying to scare Kagome."

Laughing darkly, his eyes turned back to me. A light spark in them shone. "I'm sorry Kagome. Been a few years. I've missed watching you squirm under my gaze."

"No you're not." Annoyance taking over my intimidation I looked at him with my own scathing gaze. Sesshomaru hadn't changed a bit over the years. He was still a cocky asshole. If we didn't need him I'd have told him exactly that.

Eyes still on me I watched as he chuckled, picking his phone up pressing a button," You're right I'm not sorry." Face changing as the voice on the other end picked up made me look at Sesshomaru funny. I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of excitement.

" Rin, be a dear and get me file D." A moment pause he chuckled deeply at the person on the other line. "I'm sure. And hurry up."

Slamming the phone back down I watched as Sesshomaru transformed before our eyes into a different person. A smile spread across his thin face, bright eyes shimmering with a look of pure pleasure. Hands folding onto of the desk those mischievous eyes switched between the both of us. I felt that familiar feeling of suspicion in the pit of my stomach forming. He had something planned, and it was not going to be good.

"What are you up to Sesshomaru?" Catching on as fast as I did InuYasha looked at his brother between hooded eyes.

"Me? Helping out my brother of course."

The door behind us opened and shut, stopping InuYasha from continuing an integration on Sesshomaru. Turning I couldn't help but feel envious of the women who walked from the door. She was a vision of beauty.

She was maybe a few inches taller than me, Her hair a dark black fashioned high on her head in a messy bun, tendrils of hair escaped framing her lovely heart shape face. Hey eyes a dark brown were filled with what could only be excitement. She was happy to be here doing what she was doing. Or maybe it were just her boss, the way those two were looking at one another left you wondering how close a work relationship they had.

"Rin, thank you." Hand reaching out, I noted the soft tone he spoke with to her. This wasn't the hard ass Sesshomaru I knew. His hand slide over hers, like a lover's caress. The smile on his face alone let me know these two were more than co-workers.

A slight flush bloomed on her face, handing over the folder that rested in her hands, "Anything else Mr. Taisho?"  
As if realizing we were still in the room he pulled himself back, clearing his throat he acted like the old Sesshomaru that I knew. "That's all. Take lunch."

I followed Rin out the door with my eyes, a smile never leaving her face. When the door was finally closed I snapped around a smile of my own. "So…Rin?"

Glowering he ignored me, flipping through the file he pegged InuYasha with a look. "Let's go browse places."

I followed closely behind a hurrying Sesshomaru, knowing I had picked a sore spot I was going to abuse it. Revenge is so bitter sweet. "So Sesshomaru has a sweetheart?"

"Why did I agree to help you two again?"

I watched as his face turned into resentment, hustling out of the room I turned my smile towards InuYasha. Snickering on his own he gently shook his head, walking beside me he gripped my hand lacing his fingers between mine. Looking down he laid a gentle kiss on my check. "He's going to pay you back for that."

Pulling me towards the door and to a steaming Sesshomaru I laughed. I know I'd regret it later, but having him bent over once was nice. I'd live a thousand years under his wrath for this one moment of embarrassment. "Totally worth it."

…

…

I had warned her.

"Here we go. Three bedroom, two and a half bath. And a skyline."

"That's just a hole in the ceiling."

"So? It's a fixer upper." Sesshomaru smiled smugly in a frowning Kagome's face. Turning I watched miserably as he sauntered off, further into the dangerous thing he called a home. I felt fear welling inside me at the fact of being left alone with Kagome. Once his back was turned she generously flicked him off. Her eyes turned back to me to show just how much fun this was turning out to be.

This wasn't going how I had wanted it to. If anything this was going to scare Kagome into going back to her town, and saying bye bye to the city.

I found myself sighing heavily as I bravely entered further into the fourth house on Sesshomaru's tour of dilapidated and dangerous houses. We had been to every place in the city that probably should have had condemned signs on them. Knowing Sesshomaru they did, he just snatched them down.

This last one wasn't even livable. I looked around at the shell of this former home. There were scorched marks along the walls. Fire? He brought us to a place that had caught fire?

Pieces of broken furniture littered the floors, what little walls that weren't scorn bored colorful tag marks, and lewd drawings of naked women and penises. I was pretty sure he just threw this one on to be an ass.

"This is cozy."

I turned to look at Kagome, she didn't loo phased, but I knew better. She was trying to mask her emotions. She was bitterly unpleased just as I was about the turn of events.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Why?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun, and it was supposed to-"I stopped myself before I let her know my true intentions. If I told her how I wanted her to fall in love with a place and actually wanted to buy a place she'd be pissed. Giving her curious face a half smile I shook my head. "I just wanted this to be fun."

"Its fine, like you said." Closing the distance between us, Kagome flung her arms around my neck, standing on tip toe to reach my face she laughed gently," I was pretty much asking for it. I poked the dragon with a stick."

Laughing I pulled her closer into a tight hug. "It was funny how you got under his skin. I tried for twenty minutes to do what you did in 5."

"I'm a master at sass."

I took another glance around the room, turning my lip in disgust. "I don't even know where he found this place."

"Don't be to mean." Pointing over to the corner I watched her face winkle in humor. "That particular penis gives the room an expression of freedom, and exhibitionism."

Even in a burnt down home she had managed to try to find a bright spot. Lowering my head I pulled her chin up with a finger, dragging her lips onto mine I gave her a chaste quick peck.

"Get a room."

Both our heads swiveled around, leaning against the last support beam in the room Sesshomaru stood as if he didn't notice the rubble before him. In his expensive three piece suit he looked so out of order in this mess of a home.

Ignoring my brother and fighting the urge to yell at him I turned back to Kagome. "Want to take a lunch break? Come back to this mess after we eat?"

Nodding her eyes glanced back to Sesshomaru. As if reading my mind I assured her. "I'm not going to kill him."

"Don't worry the dragon can handle himself against your knight."

Blushing deeply Kagome looked ashamed that Sesshomaru had overheard us. Taking that as my word Kagome stumbled over rubble and made her way to our car.

Seeing her disappear behind the door I turned to Sesshomaru finally. Letting the anger I felt show on my face that I refused to let Kagome see. Fist balled I walked over to the smug bastard. "You done now?"

Face cracking with the urge to smile, he managed to keep his composure, "I don't know what you mean."

"Right. You know what you're doing."

"What? You don't like what I'm showing you?" Hands spreading wide, the battle of not smiling failed him. Cracking up he wiped at the tears of joy.

It took all I had not to deck him. I had to remind myself I was doing this for a reason. I needed the best, and even though he was being a dick, Sesshomaru was the best. "Let's cut the crap. Stop being a dick, you got your revenge on Kagome. Show us some real places after lunch."

"Where's the fun in that? I want to make you suffer a bit more in winning her over. Why show you all the goods first, when I can show you the crap then the real beauty once your hopes are dashed."

Startled I looked at him puzzled. "How did you know what I was trying to do?"

"Because," Sneering his eyes narrowed with amusement. "You're an open book InuYasha, a brain dead vegetable could have figured you out."

It was my time to narrow my eyes. "Why even help me at all? You hate me, and you really hate Kagome."

He looked thoughtful, a look of hurt crossed him. Quickly recovering his normal mask of ice reassembled. "I may not like you at times, but we are family I guess. And as for Kagome, she's fun to irritate. Plus I'd never give up the chance to do my best to bleed your pockets dry."

Not knowing what to say I stood there staring at the one man in my life who I could never fully figure out. And with this bit I was even more then positive I would never be able to figure him out.

Trying to from the words in my head to tell him how appreciative I was he held a slender hand up stopping me. "Don't make this weird. Here,. "

Shoving a piece of paper in my hand I looked at it with caution. "What is it?"

"A bomb."

"What?!"

Scoffing Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, puffing out air I could tell he was reaching an end to his patients. "It's a piece of paper you moron. It's the address to a condo for sale. And don't look so gleeful, this one's expensive. I'm sure the fancy lawyer boy can handle the payments right? Right." Shoving his hand sin his pocket Sesshomaru turned heading towards the exit Kagome had just gone through.

Looking down at the piece of paper clutched in my hand I felt my mouth go dry. "Sesshomaru?"

Stopping at the door, his back remained to me. His head cocked showing me he was listening.

"Thanks."

Paused he stood there, nodding one curt nod he left, leaving me alone in the burnt shell. Let's hope things worked out the way I planned.

…

…

"Did he actually take us somewhere that's livable?" Kagome leaned in close, whispering as low as possible. We were arm in arm as we walked closer to Sesshomaru. Looking around I'd say yes. I felt bad for secretly thinking he was pulling my leg and sending me to another place that was just as worse as the last. It was Sesshomaru after all. He made our lives doing just that.

Reaching him in a short while I studied my brother closely. He stood arms crossed over his chest, leaning against his expensive Rolls-Royce, a car that's was worth more than anything I own in my possession. I guess business was good for him to afford something like that.

What really caught my interest was who was beside him. All smiles the female from his office stood at complete comfort next to Sesshomaru. Holding a folder close to her chest, she pushed away from the car beaming at us as we walked up.

"Nice to see you two again. Having fun so far?"

Looking at one another me and Kagome fought the urge to smile. I pegged Sesshomaru with a look, a devious smile of my own." A blast, Sesshomaru is such a warm relator."

I watched as Kagome smiled at the beaming women, not wanting to burst her happy bubble I watched as she resigned from making on opinion of her own. "I'm sure he's just the same at work. " I stiffened a laugh, she had tried at least.

"Oh, he's the best boss I ever had." I watched as she turned to give my brother one of the one hundred watt smiles. Rin was just too happy a person to be involved with a cold calculous monster like Sesshomaru. Maybe she just saw something we didn't. Eyeing my brother he shrugged gently, as if that was all that needed to be said on the matter.

Pushing off the car he walked towards us. "Ready you two?"

"Yup!" Excited eyes beamed at me, a piece of me relaxed. Kagome seemed interested enough to check out this expensive behemoth. Maybe things were heading in the right direction.

"What she said." I smiled down at Kagome as she drew closer.

I felt a nervous sweat break out. I was riding on so much with this place. Looking at the front of the building I found myself being amazed. It was a newly build building, all modern contemporary styled. Concrete, metal, and glass seem to be the only thing it was made with. Huge bay windows emphasized the entire layout. Looking in you could make out the stair case, elevator, and even the inside of a few people's homes. It was intimidating. Figures why he choose this place.

The four of use made our way along the pebbled walkways, Sesshomaru and Rin taking lead. Kagome and I straggled behind a bit to take everything in a bit more.

"Place looks beautiful. And well kept." I looked at the landscaping of the building Kagome was mentioning. "These flowers along the walkway are beautiful."

A variety of hip leveled colorful rose buses lined along the path of pebbles, as well as along the perimeter of the building. The lawn short and even, the look of daily maintenance showed. This place was well taken care of, if they had the money to spare to afford lawn and garden care. It was simple and elegant. This place would be anyone's dreams. If it looked as half as good on the outside on the inside I was set.

"You have plenty time to look at the outside after. Hurry before I change my mind. "Sesshomaru's gruff voice made us hurry along faster. Catching up I avoided my brother judgmental look.

Pulling out what looked like a remote control, the size of a set of car Keys, Sesshomaru scanned it over a small black box that nestled snuggling on the glass doors of the front entrance. Holding the glass from doors open we hurried in.

"You need this device to enter." Flashing the small remote again, Sesshomaru's voice was a dull monotone. Like this wasn't his first time explaining this." If you don't live here or lost you remote, your only way in is security and a call from an occupant in the condo you want in. Security is tight, there is always someone at the desk." Pointing behind him we glanced at the man at the desk. Smiling he waved.

Without waiting Sesshomaru walked to the set of two doors that could only be an elevator. Pushing the down button we waited in silence for the cab to descend. It wasn't a long awkward silence, a few minutes and it was here, scurrying onto the elevator Sesshomaru hit the number nine button.

I watched as each floor ticked by slowly. Turning I was surprised to see the see city before me. "You can watch the city slowly become smaller in this thing."

"Oh wow! The view!" I smiled as Kagome oohed and ahhed at the sight from the elevator. I hoped it was just as good in the condo we saw. I turned to look at Sesshomaru who wore a smug smile of his own.

"It's a nice feature."

Hearing a dig we all turned to see we had reached our destination, with a sigh Kagome reluctantly left the elevator and its view. Chuckling I pulled her to me, arm over her shoulders I gently shook her. "Its ok Kagome I'm sure the view is just as good in the condo."

"It better be." Mumbling under her breath I heard the undertone of excitement. I hoped that meant good things.

Not having to drag her down the hall, she willingly followed with the same gleeful joy I had to a waiting Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin beamed once more, yanking the keys from Sesshomaru's grips, he gave her a quick scathing look before crossing his arms giving her a small smile. Shoving the key into the keyhole and unlocking it Rin turned to us with a smile. Twisting and shoving the door open, she stepped out of the way she allowing us the room to move forward.

With cautious steps we moved to the threshold, eyes wide we stared open mouth at the place before us. Slowly hand in hand we made in into the condo.

Letting go of my hand the second we entered Kagome bounded around looking at everything. The room was an open land scape, tall windows wrapped all the way around the room gave a wonderful view of the city below. Curtains raised high to allow a perfect view. Nestled in a far corner, a white plush couch chair set arranged to look out at the very same open view. A tall cylinder fireplace took up the middle of the room behind the designated living room area, a fire already blazing alive. The living room and kitchen were one big open area. An island counter area the only thing separating the two. A couple tall chairs sat nestled behind the island as a make shit table. Looking around at the rest of the kitchen it seemed fully furnished, appliances and fridge all stainless steel.

Looking at me eyes wide, Kagome twirled around in the open space. Her radiant joy made me feel better about all the crap my brother made us go through today. Looking behind me Sesshomaru and Rin had made their way in, "Mind if we go explore?"

"Go ahead. Were be here when you're done." Not paying me any mind Sesshomaru and Rin continued their soft quiet chatter.

Turning my attention back to Kagome I watched as another smile spilt her face, taking off I laughed as I chased after her.

Having a head start I quickly lost her in the vastly large condo. Opening doors here and there I managed to located two bathrooms, and what looked like a closet. Stumbling upon a small room I peeked in to see no Kagome. Growing flustered I looked down at the last door at the end of the hall. Bingo.

Sneakily as I could I gripped ahold of the handle. Slowly and quietly as possible I sprang it open, jumping in the room. "GOT YOU!" I stopped as I stared at the back of Kagome's head.

Walking into the room I grew more concerned. Kagome stood motionless, staring out the same huge windows. Looking around at what I assumed was the master bedroom I slowly crept into the room.

"It's amazing."

"What is?" Puzzled I came further in, till I stood a few inches from her.

"This place, the view. Think I fell in love."

Feeling good at that statement, I round my arms around her waist from behind. Resting my chin onto of her head I stared out at the city with her. Standing there we let the silence surround us in comfort. Holding onto Kagome, staring out at this view felt right. I wanted to do this all the time. Hopefully she felt the same.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Stiffening at her statement I began to slide my arms away, readying to face a fight. I was surprised when she grabbed my moving hands stopping them. Eyes looking up at me I saw the serious look in her eyes. Not wanting to anger her I slowly put them back into place, I decided carefully my next words. She knew what I was trying to do. I could lie or come clean. Not wanting to do start this with a lie I sighed heavily. "Yes…"

I watched through the window as she gently bit her lip. Moments of silence dragged on feeling lit eternity. I didn't know what to expect. I heard my heart beating inside my chest, the blood running in my head. I fought the urge to scream out.

Pulling from my grip Kagome turned to face me, Hands placed on my chest she spoke calmly and evenly. "I'm pissed that you did this."

"I'm sorry-"

A finger pressed to my lips she silenced me. "I'm not done. Hush." Pulling out of my grasp she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like being manipulated. And that's what this feels like. I love you InuYasha I do. I just don't want you pushing me into things I may not be ready for."

I hung my head. Fighting the urge to scream I nodded my head gently. She was right, I had selfishly plotted this. Like so many other things. I had done it with good intentions only to have them end out bad.

I felt her gentle hands on my face, lifting them up. A look I could decipher looked down at me. Breathing in deeply I watched as she closed her eyes. Opening them once more she looked at me seriously. "I've been thinking about it. We can't seem to tell one another we are one another's weakness it seems. Fuck, I hope I don't regret it. Let's do it."

"Do it?"

"Buy this condo, move in together."

"You sure?" I studied her carefully, trying to see the slightest movement of hesitation. If she showed a sign I'd back off. I wouldn't force her hand anymore.

"Yes I'm sure. " Stepping close she took my hands, wrapping them around her small waist she looked into my face once more. Laying a chaste kiss on my lips she smiled. "I want to."

Not holding back I mashed our faces together, pulling a long hard kiss from her, picking her up by the hips I carried her from the room towards the entrance. Giggling she pulled back, turning her head to watch as I carried her towards a waiting Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I find out you did anything in there UN lady like I'm making you buy this place on principle." Rin slightly nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs groaning he pegged her with a stare, Walking away from a brooding Sesshomaru Rin turned her mile towards us.

"So?"

Looking at Kagome, she smiled at me. Tracing a finger lightly over my lip I laughed. Burying her head in my neck I felt her hot breath trickle along my neck. The feel of her in my arms, in the condo, was amazing. I never thought in a million years I would be right here, in this situation. Looking at Rin I nodded. "Were taking it."


	11. It comes in waves

"**Nobody but you."**

**Chapter 11: It comes in waves.**

"You guys bought a condo?" Sango's surprised voice rang through my ears.

We has been in the condo for only a few hours, and I already called my best friend. The ink was still fresh on our lease, and I already was blabbing to my friend.

She was my best friend she needed to know the big news. That and I was supposed to be house sitting. She needed to know how I was slipping on that duty.

"Yea weird huh? Two days ago I wasn't sure where we going, hell wasn't sure I was staying in this city. Now look at me? Bought a condo with InuYasha."

Laughing nervously I cradled my phone closer to my face. Walking towards the doorway of our bedroom, I peered down the hallway to where my boyfriend sat cross legged on our lining room floor.

I watched with amusement as InuYasha struggled in the living room, trying to build the table we had picked up from Ikea at random.

His head would fling back, letting a low grumble roar from his voice. His hands occasionally running through his hair, fighting the urge to pull the strands free from anger. Curses would drift every so often down the hall to remind me how angry he was getting.

For InuYasha he was managing his emotions pretty well. By now I'd have thought he'd give up. He was determined to prove me wrong tonight apparently.

Watching Inu put together a table, well try too made me feel a bit at ease. It felt weird, yet right for this. I always imagined us getting an apartment together. Having him doing the hard work like assembling tables. Me decorating each room to reflect our taste. It was supposed to be like this. I had wanted this.

So why did I still try to pick and find faults in the back of my mind?

Being here still didn't feel like a reality. Part of me felt we rushed this. Were we trying too hard to make us work?

Sighing I knew thinking like that would do me no good, it would only end badly.

"I'm happy for you at least. Now your closer to me." Sango's voice flooded over my ears reminding me I was on the phone. Shaking my head I processed what she had said.

"You would think of that."

"I'm also glad you and Inu have made a step to make this thing real."

"I know. I'm just-"

"Scared?"

Finishing my sentence I nodded, realizing she couldn't see the action I spoke up.

"A bit. I'm still expecting everything to be pulled from underneath me."

"Thinking like that yea it will."

"Hm?"

"What did I tell you before? Don't analyze, just go with it."

"You're right, like always." Wanting to get off this topic I went back to the reason I called her. "Anyways what about your house? You guys won't be back for a few more days."

"I'll call Kohaku. He can watch after the place. You don't worry about that. You enjoy your new found home bliss!"

"Ok, I'll see you when you guys get back." I didn't want to let go yet, I was using her to keep me from entering that living room. I still wasn't ready to face Inu, and this condo.

I felt weird calling this massive place home.

"Yup, love you-," A murmured voice on her end talked low and seductive. Giggling I could tell by the tone of her voice she was blushing when she spoke back to me, "Miroku sends his love as well."

Knowing damn well that's not what he said I found myself shaking my head and smiling. Letting her go was the best I could do for now. When she got back into town id drag her to lunch to gossip much.

I didn't want to keep her any busier on her honeymoon, she should be enjoying being a newlywed not worrying about her flakey friend.

"Bye Sango."

Hanging up the phone I stared at the blank screen for a few seconds.

Sango had given me little reassurance. I knew she had been right. I needed to get out of my own head. Let whatever this was just happen. If I kept picking at it in my head I'd destroy things.

Shoving the phone in my pocket I decided to do just that. Walking out of the room I made my way down the hall.

InuYasha remained in the same position, still cursing I bite back the laugh as he slammed what looked like a table leg into the surface of the table over and over again.

"Stupid fucking thing! God damn Scandinavian's! You make stupid directions for easily crafted pieces of furniture! Stick to your candy's or cheese!"

"Problems?"

Glancing over his shoulder he shrugged his muscled shoulders. Griping the table leg tightly in his hand, I saw the anger still rested in his face.

"No, none at all."

Resisting the urge to laugh I decided to be nice this one time. I didn't need an angry InuYasha destroying our first table. "Need any help?"

"What I need is a wood chipper."

So much for that. If I didn't get him away from that thing soon, it would find itself going out a window. I wasn't wanting out first night to end with fines from the building.

I padded closer, my bare feet making a light tapping sound on the wooden floor of the kitchen/ living room area.

"Can't be that hard. You're a man. Building a table should come naturally."

"That's sexist."

"You like to tell me how much of a he man you are."

Standing he dropped the table leg, watching as it clattered nosily onto what left of the table there was that needed to be assembled. By the looks of it, he hadn't gotten very far at all.

Arms crossed over his chest he scoffed loudly. Turning that angry gaze to me, I watched as it softened a bit. Not wanting to take his anger on me and walked slowly towards me. Dropping his arms he rubbed his warm hands along my bare arms.

Earning my first smile from him, He playfully chided me. "Don't you make this any worse for me?"

"Me? I would never?"

"Kagome, you were born to make my life difficult." Closing the last few feet, I felt his arms embrace me. Wrapping me in his long warm arms he pulled me into a tight embrace. I tried not to fall for his act.

He was trying to sooth me, knowing what he said would make me grumpy. He would have been right.

Scowling at him, I pulled from his embrace. "Keep it up, I'll show you how much a problem I can be."

Pouting I walked into our kitchen, trying to get as far away from him as I could.

Flicking my eyes towards him, I watched as a playful smile crept along his face. That one look let me know he was up to no good.

Keeping my own smile to myself I continued to act mad. I would enjoy watching him beg for my attention.

Following my path he ended right behind me. Closer then needed I felt his hot gaze lock onto me. Leaning in closer he spoke in a low voice, sending chills along my spine.

"Is this our first fight in our new home?" That one sentence implied more then let to the imagination. I knew what he was aiming for. The wetness between my legs was a sign of where we were heading.

"Yea, your first night on the couch as well." I grumbled, arms crossed under my chest.

"Will you join me on the couch?" Voice low and close to my ear, his arms reached from behind, his hands gently grazing over my nipples. With his thumb and forefinger he gently pinched the budding nipple.

Perking up I bite back a moan of pleasure. Not wanting him to catch me to easily, I wanted to make him work a bit more for this.

Enjoying our little game of foreplay I turned, pressing my breast into his firm chest.

I lightly hovered my hands over his arms, standing on tip top I spoke into his lips, a husky tone emerging I hadn't anticipated.

"Can we have make up sex?"

"Like you need to ask?"

Laughing I braced myself on his arms, reaching the last few inches I lid a chaste kiss on his moist lips. Running my tongue along his lower lip I reached closer, nipping the flesh bit between my teeth.

A moan escaped his throat, making my smile deepened at the control he had lost.

I felt his hands slide up my leg, disappearing under my dress. Feeling his fingers along the edge of my panties made the wetness between my legs grow damper. His hand was begging for entrance.

And I wanted it to enter. What had started as a small game of cat and mouse, suddenly grew into something much more.

His strong hands placed on my hips boosted me up, placing me on the counter top of the island in the kitchen. Once I was secure I lifted my legs balancing my heels on the edge of the counter. Slowly I spread my legs giving InuYasha more room to maneuver.

Throwing my head back I thrusted my pelvic forwards. Giving him a sign as yes his fingers made it past the elastic barrier.

His fingers glided over the slick flesh of my opening, rubbing gently at the bud of nerves at my center I couldn't hold back the man that formed at the back of my throat.

Feeling my legs growing week I gripped tighter onto his arms. One finger continued to stroke my core, as another finger slipped into my entrance.

Pulling his hand free I cried in protest as I was left horny and wanting more.

With a yelp I couldn't stop him. His hands griped my thighs tightly, holding me up, I yelped once more as I used my hands to steady myself on his shoulder.

The raw need in his eyes let me know there would be no more playing. He wanted exactly what I wanted at that moment.

The look in his eyes as he carried me to the only piece of furniture besides the table, in the condo, made my spin tingle. I knew what was about to happen and I was anticipating it. In no time flat we made it to the couch, with one swift move he was laying me gently on the couch.

His hands traced a path from my thigh all the way down to my ankles. I giggled when he gently spread them a part once more. His hand hovered over the thin moist fabric of my panties. I resisted the urge of rushing him, I was enjoying the little foreplay.

His patients wearing thin, I watch amused as he violently tore away the barrier that kept his hand from opening exploring my core more.

My back arched as his entire hand engulfed my slick slit. His palm grinded into my cored as two fingers slid into my tight warm entrance.

My eyes fluttered from the ecstasy I was experiencing.

"Kagome, look at me."

It took me a few seconds to focus. Locking eyes with him I tried to maintain focus, as his hands continued to work on me.

Realizing how distracting he was I felt the empty feeling once more as he took his hand away. Whimpering I tried to keep him in place, pleasuring me.

Chuckling I watched as he shimmied out of his pants, naked from waist down I took a deep breath, my eyes tracing his long thick exposed member. I fought the urge to push him to the ground and sinking my body on top of that tool.

Laying on top of me I felt the tip of his cock tease my slick opening.

"Kagome. I promise you this time things are going to be different. I don't want you worrying anymore. Trust me things are going to be great."

Thrusting hard and deepened I screamed in pleasure. Holding onto his shoulders as he plunged back and forth, I thought about what he just said.

The look in his eyes as he moved inside me was raw with lust and need. The words he spoke full of emotions. At that second I realized he was right. Things would be different this time around.

I'd make sure of it.

Letting myself fall into the pleasure I bucked my hips meeting each thrust.

Crying out I felt myself open up to the only man I ever loved.

Things would be great.

**Two months later:**

"Sorry another late night tonight. Won't be home for dinner."

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to chuck my phone at a wall. Counting to ten I managed a half decent tone. "That's fine. Just thought it be nice to see you."

"Why don't you plan a night with the girls? Rin's been dying to see you."

"I'm just going to spend a night to myself."

"Alright, well I got to get back to work. Love you."

"Love you." Hanging up the phone I found myself feeling just as empty as I had when I called.

Two months. We had been living together for two months. And here I was feeling like things were falling apart. Things had been strained a bit. Hell he didn't even know I was at the doctors today. It wasn't like he would take the day off to be with me.

He was a busy lawyer, he didn't have time for non-emergency.

Not letting that begin to eat at me I raised my shoulders.

I could do this.

I was an adult. I was prepared for things like this.

There was no need to be scare.

No matter what was said. I could handle this, we could handle this. God I hope we could handle this.

I sat motionless on the cold plastic table of the doctor's office. The paper they lay out on the table rustled every time I moved, the sound had begun to irritate me. Lately everything was irritating me.

I had been a mess these past few months. I was still getting sick, and now I had a missed period.

God please don't let me be what I think I am.

"Kagome no need to be so nervous."

My eyes looked up, the worry must have still been on my face as my Doctor and Boss walked into the room.

I tried to mask the embarrassment and worry on my face, to no prevail. Sighing heavily I leaned my head back letting out a long breath before speaking again.

"Say's you. This is traumatizing for me."

"Why's that?" Taking a seat, he rolled over towards me clipboard in hand. Studying me closer I felt his eyes roaming over me.

Was it me or my imagination or did Hojo just check me out? Please got not today.

"You're my boss, having you check my lady bits is a bit weird."

"Well at this moment I'm just Doctor Hojo. Ok?"

"Sure."

"So, you said for the past two months you haven't been feeling your best?"

"Right."

"Nauseous, loss of appetite, sleepiness, and bouts of mood swings?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like you're pregnant."

I pegged him with a none to friendly look. Inside I was churning with shock and fright. Those words were not the words I wanted to hear right now.

Those words were a death sentence for me. With the way things have been going with InuYasha, a surprise pregnancy was not something I needed to add to the list.

Chuckling Hojo held his hands up in a jester of surrender.

"I'm kidding. You said you just moved into a new condo right? With the boyfriend? Could just be stress. New situations like that can wreak havoc on a person. I still want to run a few test. Take some blood, check vitals. "

Stress? I felt the pressure that was building inside leak away. Yea, stress. Io could go with that. I could live with that, that option was better then a little person in me.

"Sounds good,"

I sat there as Hojo chatted away about mindless office and life stuff. I tuned him out as he proceeded to check my vitals, then get a needle ready for blood.

My eyes looked out the window towards the street. I watched as cars, and people went about their everyday lives. I watched as friends walked down the street laughing enjoying one another's company. I saw a couple, arms linked stopping to embrace.

Scoffing I averted my eyes. Right now the last thing I wanted to see were a happy couple.

InuYasha had been so wrapped up in work lately I felt like we were in a rut. I hardly saw him anymore. I felt bad for feeling rejected. I know he was on a big important case, I had to let him to what he had to do.

Still didn't stop me from feeling like this. God I was pathetic. I was no better than when we first started dating.

"Alright Kagome. I'll call you if I see anything out of the ordinary."

I snapped around, forgetting where I was I smiled apologetically. "Thanks Hojo. Want me to stay for my shift?"

"No go home, rest, relax. Make that important boyfriend of yours take you to dinner."

I tried not to let the disbelief show on my face. Fat chance I'd be spending the day with him. Smiling I nodded, grabbing up my bag I bee lined out of the room.

Time to spend a lonely day in my empty condo.

…

…

Opening the door to our condo I did another round of sighing. This place was big and empty. Like always.

The silence of the room was deafening. Nothing made any sounds, it felt like no one lived in this place. Dropping my bag on the counter I crossed my arms over my chest.

This place had been a dream. This is what I had wanted. Yet here I stood, feeling sadness.

My eyes landed on the couch, licking my lips I had a memory of our first night here. We had ended up christening every room in this place. Hell we even did it in the oversize tub.

The memory brought joy and sadness. We hadn't been as intimate or close since that day. It seemed like the day after we moved InuYasha started to get into work mode.

The first few weeks had been fine, I even found myself a job. So I had been kept just as busy.

Now. Now was different. I felt like I was a roommate instead of a girlfriend. We hardly saw one another, let alone speak.

This isn't how I thought things would be. I knew his work was important to him. My work was just as important to me. I wouldn't fault him for that, or demand he stopped what he loved. I just wished he saw what I did. I wish he saw how much we were drifting.

We literally had just gotten back together, and already I was regretting so much. I loved InuYasha. I loved him more than anything in this world but god did he make things hard.

Maybe I was just asking for too much. Maybe I was too damn needy.

Maybe I just never felt happy. Was it just me? Was I the issue?

A chirping sound distracted me from my thoughts. Walking tot eh counter where my bag laid I dug through till I pulled my phone out. Always did have perfect timing didn't you?

"Hello?" A feminine voice spoke in a hesitant tone, as if expecting it to not be me.

Smiling at the familiar voice I began to feel better. This was the one person who could help.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey yourself! What are you up too?"

A lot. Not wanting to get into it at that moment I lied through my teeth.

"Nothing, home alone. Again."

"Ah….hungry?" Seeing through my lie, I knew she would offer food just to get my secrets from me. Laughing out loud to myself, I should have known her better.

"Always."

"Good, I'm outside. Let's go eat and gossip."

I walked to the huge window of my living room, looking down I saw the red tint of her convertible. Shaking my head I chuckled lightly. She was too much.

"Sounds like fun. Be down in ten."

"Make it five and I pay for drinks."

"Deal."

Hanging up I smiled once more. Least Sango was in my life. I don't know where I'd be without her. Grabbing my bag up I headed out the door. I had a lot of gossiping to do.

…

…

"I needed this. Thanks for calling when you did."

We sat outside of a small Italian bistro in the city. The weather was perfect enough for this. Summer had faded, and fall was beginning to pick its pace up. Already I was packing away the short skirts and even smaller dresses, and picking out the pants and long sleeve shirts.

I was a sucker for fall. My favorite season. Not to cold and not too hot.

"I was in the neighborhood."

Giving her a blank face I knew she was lying. Sango lived in the damn country that was nowhere 'in the neighborhood'.

"This is no where were you live. You're a horrible liar."

"You're right. Just had a feeling you needed me."

I loved this women. "This is why we're best friends."

"You only need me around to buy you drinks."

"Amen." We clanked our glasses together, sharing a small giggle. A comfortable silence soon fell over us. I watched as people mulled around the streets, hurrying to get here and there.

I loved the city, why I moved from it in the first place was beyond me.

Well I know why. A certain lawyer made it difficult to stay in a place I loved with so many memory's around me ready to drown me in sorrow.

Same lawyer who seem to be plaguing me all over again. Think I'd learn by now. Nope.

Minutes into our giggles our food arrived. My stomach growled as I stared at the plate before me. Staring down at the sauce covered chicken however I felt a bout of nausea overcome me. Pushing the plate away I smiled at a puzzled Sango.

"You ok?"

"Yes, not feeling too good today." More like the past few months. This stress was slowly eating at me. I had to do something soon. God Sango please help me.

"Seriously. How are things?"

"Things are….Things." What a lie.

"Kagome..."

"Things could be better. Happy?" I tried to not pout, but I lost the fight. Looking down I tried to hide my face in shame.

"I'm never happy when my friend is sad. What's going on? You and Inu fighting?"

"I wish it was just that."

"Kagome. Talk to me."

Looking up for the first time I saw the concern lace Sango's face. She was worried things were about to go south for me and InuYasha.

Her hand reached over, lightly stroking the top of my hand. The small touch made me feel a sob at the back of my throat. Swallowing the lump I found my voice to talk without a waiver.

"It's…Different then how I thought things would be."

"And how was it supposed to be?"

"Not distant. I thought we would be happy, and lovey dovey. It's the opposite. I hardly see him, and if we make plans he cancels. Like today, supposed to have dinner but he called me to bail. Hell he didn't even know I was at the doctors today. And when we do have the rare chance together, he's either focused on work, talking about work, or working. Is it me? Tell me Sango am I the problem?"

Out of breath I looked up at my friend. Eyes full of pleading I begged her to figure this all out for me. To tell me it was all in my head, and I was a nut job.

Her words came out sloe and hesitant. As if before speaking she thought slowly on each word. "Kagome relationships are about compromise. Have you talked to him about this?"

"Well…"

"Hm?" She looked as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. I felt horrible for giving her that disappointing look. I didn't want my best friend to feel like this.

"I haven't brought it up." Her eyes gave me a scathing look. I felt like a kid being told I was bad by my mother. Not looking at her I shrugged my shoulders gently. "What?"

"Who do you expect him to fix something, if he doesn't know there's something wrong with the relationship? Man is not a mind reader. Talk to him."

"Yea…" Lifting my head once more, I took a deep breath. She was right.

"I mean it, talk to him. Tell him how you feel. You two can work it out." Pointing a slender finger at me I couldn't resist laughing at her stern voice. Giving another round of dirty looks for the giggling I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know. You're right, like always."

"Of course I am. Now second matter, you went to the doctors today? Why?"

Shrugging my shoulder again, I pulled my plate closer picking around with the food before me. I didn't want to go into this. Why had I opened my mouth about the doctors?

"Oh, just been feeling sick. Doctor said it might just be stress."

"Or you're pregnant."

My head shot up at her as she laughed and continued to eat. She hadn't noticed my face at those words.

"Not funny." I looked away once she focused back to me. Watching her out of the corner of my eye I watched as a sly smile spread across that smug face. I wish I could just slap her.

"You have gotten a bit pudgy."

Turning shocked eyes to her I picked up the first thing in sight. Throwing the napkin she just ducked laughing. Giving her a nasty look, she didn't realize what kind of nerve she had hit. "Shut up."

"You and InuYasha would make adorable babies."

Why didn't she just stop?

"Why don't you shut up?"

She looked at me for a few seconds, as if realizing what she was saying was my fear her eyes grew wide. Hand coming up to cover her mouth she squealed in delight.

"Oh my god. You think you are don't you?!"

"Shush stop yelling!" She had been louder than needed. People turned to look in our direction. Feeling my cheeks flame I pegged her with another nasty look. "If I don't acknowledge it, it isn't reality."

Rolling her eyes she looked around once more. People having gone back to their own conversations Sango spoke in a lower tone, making sure her voice didn't carry this time around. "Yea keep that frame of mind up, nine months from now you will be peeing and bam baby."

"You're horrible."

"If you think you are preggo. Find out."

Licking my lips I nodded once more. Pregnancy had been a feeling in the pit of my stomach I been fearing, but avoiding. I couldn't be pregnant. Not right now.

If I took a test and it turned positive my life would be over. As much as I loved InuYasha, the thought of having his child just didn't seem fair. I didn't know where we were heading. Throwing a baby in the mix would be unfair.

I didn't want us staying together for the sake of a kid.

Groaning I looked back at my best friend. This lunch had instilled a lot in me. I had a lot to do. I needed to talk to the man of my life and see where we were heading. Oh and to see if I was going to be having his spawn child.

Great day Kagome, great day.

…

..

By the time I got back to the condo, it was dark outside. I had stayed out later then I wanted. All I knew was I was beyond exhausted. I just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for days.

My body and emotions were drained. I didn't have it in me to do anything for the rest of the night.

Pushing my door open I was assaulted with a smell. Food? Who the hell? Sniffing I looked straight ahead. Stopping in my place I was shocked at who I saw standing in the kitchen, busy at work on the stove.

"Welcome home baby." Walking over to me InuYasha laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pulled back slowly staring into his warm happy face. If felt like a dream. Was Inu really home?

"Surprised to see me?"

"You can say that. Thought you were working late?"

"I was, but decided to call it a night." Walking back to the stove, I watched as he continued to cook. Placing my bag down I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of him.

I watched as he silently continued to prep and cook. Not paying attention the delicious smelling food he was cooking, I kept my eyes on him.

"Oh?"

"Honestly? Sango called me."

I felt my happiness leak away. He hadn't come home for me. He only came here because Sango told him too.

I tried to not let the disappointment show on my face, but it was too late it was there. So much for thinking he would be here just to be here.

I choose to be a bit angry. Last time I confide my feelings with her.

"What a big mouth."

"No, she didn't say much. Just that me and you needed to talk."

"And you agreed?" Giving him a look, he finally looked up.

The smile on his face vanished at the sight of my unhappy appearance. Trying to pick words wisely he gave me a look as if trying to decide what to say.

"Well, yea. "

"What do you think we need to talk about?"

"Your insecurities. "Giving him another dirty look, I felt my anger rise as he laughed. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

"What I know is, my insecurities have nothing to do with _our_ issues." Standing I went to move away. If I continued to look at him I'd throw a hot pan in his face.

Blaming our issues on me? That had been a low blow. I wasn't the only one in this relationship. Hell maybe I was.

I heard the click of the stove being turned off. His bare feet shuffled across the floor letting me know he was making his way towards me. That was the last thing I needed. I know what he was going to try to do. He was going to try distracting me from my feelings. Try to make me happy.

I didn't need him to try and sway my emotions. I needed to hold onto my anger a little bit. I was made, scared and worried. I didn't need to be treated like a child at this moment.

I needed to fix this. Fix us. Not get distracted for even more issues to be added to the pile.

His hands rested gently on my shoulders, his voice soothing trying to rest my anger. "Oh they don't huh?" He held a slight chuckle in his tone. An attempt to lighten the mood.

To late buddy.

Whirling around I knocked his hands aside, giving him an questioning look. "How does your working 24/7 have anything to do with me?"

There, I said what I had been feeling.

"It's one case…"

"It's been one case after another. I haven't seen you really since we moved in."

"That's not-" His eyes grew dark, my words had hit a sore spot. Good, we were getting somewhere.

"It is true. You know we haven't even slept together since that day?"

Eyes wide, anger from truth or embarrassment bellowed from him. Stepping back he gave me a nasty look. "Is this really about sex? Bit petty don't you think."

"Petty? Our relationship is petty now?"

"You are twisting my word!" I jumped as he yelled at me. This had been our first real fight since moving here. It was overdue. We needed to let this out. At least I did. "Why are you trying to fight with me right now women?"

"I don't know. Clearly it's a waste." Taking a deep breath I started storming away. I needed to get myself under control. We needed some time to cool off and try this again later.

Grabbing my bag I made a dash to our room. I needed to get out of here before I said something id regret.

"Kagome..."

"No, just. Leave me alone. I need a few to myself."

Not turning back to his calling voice, I ran the rest of the way down the hall. Slamming and locking the door I made my way to my bed.

Throwing myself down I felt the tears build back once more. I hadn't wanted things to end in a fight. I also hadn't wanted to feel like this all had been pushed back in my face. Curling into the fetal position I tried to fight the tears that threatened to pour forth.

I had been left to feel like this was all my fault. In reality it was both our faults. We needed to fix this before we broke again.

The chirping sound of my phone had me groaning. It better not be InuYasha calling me from the other room. I would willing go back out there to yell a bit more.

Without looking at the number I yanked it out I yelled into the phone. "What now?!"

"Um, Hey Kagome."

Realizing the voice was only my boss I assumed he needed something. He never called unless an emergency. "Oh…Hojo? Everything ok? Need me to come in. "

"No no. I just have some results for you." Calming myself I sat up, I had forgotten all about him calling me back. Hell I had forgotten my doctor's appointment for a few there.

I didn't think I would be getting a call the same day though. He must have worked fast just for me. Not creepy at all.

"Oh, right. What's the verdict?"

"Well Congratulations."

"Excuse me?" Confused I clung the phone closer. Why was he congratulating me?

"You're pregnant."

I felt an invisible punch deck me in the throat. What did he just say?

That's not what I heard…was it? No couldn't be, I had to be hearing things wrong.

"Wha-what?" I asked once more, fear lacing my voice.

"You are going to be a mommy, you're about 9 weeks along. I'm going to set up some appointments for you to get checked, get you started on prenatal…."

His voice trailed off, dropping the phone I felt my face growing pale. The floor and everything around me fella way. I was left floating in fear.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.

I was pregnant.

Fuck.

**AN****: Kind of made THIS A WHOLE Kag chapter, didn't mean to. BUT baby!? Yay? Lol Let me know what you felt! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
